Return Of Dark
by Little Blossom
Summary: It's almost been a year since Syaoran broke up with Sakura.He's hurting her in her dreams.Sakura must go train in a different world for a year here.1yr here=27 yrs there.She returns different than from when she left.Special 100 review chap.S&S E&T.Enjoy
1. Dying Of Emotions

Hey this is my second fic . Sure I haven't finished my first one yet but I really needed to get this one out of my head . They are all 15 right now in my fic . Eriol and Tomoyo are going out too . DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS it belongs to CLAMP . There I said it . like I said once in my other fic I'm practically broke so it's a waste of time suing me . Also Sakura has told her family about her magic it was just easier when she didn't have to hide Kero

~*Little Blossom*~:I enjoyed having you in my other fic so you'll be in this fic too Syaoran. ^_^

Syaoran: Great (sarcastically). Surprisingly this fic is worse then your last fic if possible.

~*Little Blossom*~:I thought you said you wouldn't be mean

Syaoran: That was the last fic ,I said nothing about being nice in this fic.

~*Little Blossom*~:Rats. well I'm tired of talking to you so lets go on with the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_RETURN OF DARK_**

**_Chap. 1 Dying Of Emotions_**

Sakura stared out her window it was such a nice day. The sun was shining brightly, the air was as comfortable as comfortable could get. To any person, their mood would match such lovely weather. _They're not as nice as you'd think_. She thought bitterly. For most people, it wasn't two weeks till the day that _it happened. The day her whole mental world crumbled to dust._

******************************Flash Back**********************************

It was at the beach on a nice day. Exactly like the day today. It was at the popular beach for teens, supposedly _the place for romance- but not for her, never for her. They met at a place that people thought was too far to walk to- so they had the area all to themselves._

"So Syaoran, you wanted to see me about something. What is it?" Sakura smiled lovingly at him. Syaoran was nothing, nothing but the sun her being revolved around.

"I....ummm ...don't know how to say this but…" his voice trailed off into incoherent mumbling. He seemed for the most part nervous, and extremely uncomfortable. Something seemed to be troubling him for the past couple weeks, but it had become more obvious when that new girl had arrived in town. He dropped his gazed; he seemed too ashamed to look her in the face.

"But what?" her smile faded like writing under an eraser. She didn't know what he had to be ashamed about; he's always been honest and loyal. 

He was hesitant about the answer he was going to give, so in uncertainty, he paused "We can't see each other anymore," He finally revealed. Those words, those few words, they struck her like nothing in existence _ever could._

"Why?" was the only word that was able to form itself in her mouth.

            "It has something to do with that new girl. I don't feel for you like I used to. I don't love you, I lo-" she cut him off like a knife.

            "You love someone else don't you." She spoke with painful venom in her voice.

            "I'm so sorry Sakura. But ummm…" he coward under the hurt, pain, and hate for him that showed in her eyes.

"Save the small talk Syaoran.....J...Just leave me alone." She exploded. She then pivoted the best she could on sand, and ran home not bothering to say sorry to the people she bumped into. After all, a simple bump by someone couldn't even come close to the emotional pain she was in. It was like comparing simple house chores to getting the death sentence- not that the thought of death didn't occur to her.

**************************End of Flash Back*******************************

As the days approached she started to feel her emotions eating away at her, eating like a starved child would at the site of a grand feast. She started getting cramps and pains even later on. Everyone started getting more worried about her. It hurt her the most when she saw him, Syaoran Li with his new girlfriend Kimi Musuno . 

Sakura sighed as she thought of three more nights till it was that day. The day she loathed that ate at her heart; mind and soul- or what was left of it. . She turned off the lamp and went to sleep. Kero was at Tomoyo's because he knew Sakura wanted to be alone for these few days.

-----------------------------Dream------------------------------------------

It was total black. The back drop of the night couldn't compare to it. She felt a floor under her yet she couldn't even really see it. She heard foot stops behind her, and then as they stopped abruptly. She turned around to see Syaoran there holding a sword. "Syaoran...w…what are you doing here?" her eyes widened in surprise.

Syaoran glared at Sakura with disgust. That look brought a shot of pain to her heart. "You should know why I'm here. I'm here to rid of a pathetic card captor, meaning you. I can't _believe I even went __out with you, let alone __loved you. You will always be to me the same person you were the first day I met you-A pathetic, weak girl who wouldn't know magic if it introduced itself to her with presents and its definition."_

Sakura sunk to her knees in self loathing. He may have broken up with her, but she'll always take what he says seriously. Even though they weren't together anymore he treated her with respect, and was kind to her. She didn't know why he was being so crude, even if it was a dream. "W-why are you saying these things to me?" a single tear made its way down her cheek.

Syaoran didn't respond. He just made his way over to her. Syaoran raised his sword up and struck it down fast. Sakura moved just in time but got part of her arm cut. It was deep though. It went from her shoulder to elbow. She winced as the burning pain shot through her.

"Li-kun. Stop this, _please. You know I won't hurt you. __I could never hurt you. Please, __Stop this!" she cried out to him while dodging she blade. _

Sakura dodged, that's all she would do. She could never hurt him, she loved him, and that's all there was to it. When she saw the opportunity, she was able to knock the sword out of his hand. But he just automatically swept his leg under hers, sweeping her off her feet. Her body met the ground painfully.

"Please, stop it. What did I do to you?" _I can't take it anymore it hurts so much_. She thought while her salty tears just kept pouring out uncontrollably. 

Syaoran kicked her back hard, forcing her on her front. Sakura couldn't move. Syaoran kicked at her with all the strength he could gather. Sakura cried out in an incontrollable pain. Her painful plea echoed painstakingly over the world of black. If only there was someone there to hear it.

----------------------------Dream End------------------------------------------

Sakura snapped her eves open at the dream. She tried to get up but couldn't. She winced at a pain that came from her back. Sakura carefully got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she noticed a deep cut that went from her shoulder to elbow. She carefully washed her arm off and wrapped it up in a bandage. She took off her shirt and looked at her back by her back facing the big mirror. She held the hand held mirror in front of her and looked at her back. There were bruises all over her back and shoulder. They were very painful. Sakura decided to go to school early so know one would see the slight limp she had when she walked. Sakura sighed. She knew she had to wear her long sleeves so know one would see her cut. It was also supposed to be very hot that day. Sakura left the house leaving a note that said she left early so they wouldn't freak out when she wasn't there. She slowly walked to school because she was very early. Though it was early some people still were walking and looked at her weirdly. 1. She had a slight limp.2. She was wearing sleeves when it was so hot. 

Little did Sakura know was that Eriol was in a tree watching people walk by and saw Sakura walking. Eriol looked at her worriedly. He loved her the way a father would love a daughter. He knew Sakura was depressed about breaking up with cute little descendent and that saddened him. But now she looked like she was in pain. 

"Oh Sakura, what is happening to my cute little daughter?" he pondered out loud. He eyed her worriedly. For he knew it had to do with Syaoran. He frowned. When he saw sees Syaoran look at her, he can still see the love in his eyes for Sakura. And he knew Syaoran knew it. It was something that puzzled him. _Why did he break up with her?_ He sighed and started to head to school.

When Eriol got there Sakura was the only one there. He watched her as she tried to ignore the sores on her body, but Eriol knew better.

"Good morning Sakura-San." he said cheerfully. He decided to act normally.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun." Sakura tried to sound cheerful but Eriol saw through that fake cheer and frowned inwardly. Disappointed that she didn't at least tell him her troubles, he sat down. But then again, he expected that from her. She was never one that wanted people to worry about her, even when she's been depressed for almost a year now.

The kids slowly all walked in. Sakura saw Syaoran walk in with his girlfriend Kimi. Sakura went through a rush of emotion Love (she still loved him), Pain (that he didn't love her), Fear (because of her dream).

"Ohayo Sakura." he said trying to sound polite. Sakura jumped like a startled fish at the sound of her voice. She whimpered slightly as she then lowered herself into her desk.

Syaoran stepped back a step at her actions. She seemed afraid of him, but she had no reason to. He was just about to ask what the matter was when Kimi drew him away, and in to a conversation. When the conversation ended, he was about to try again, but the teacher stepped into the room.

*               *               *

The day passed on, and it felt slower then usual to the lot. At the end of the day Sakura waited for everyone to leave. She didn't anyone to see how much pain she was in. She stood up turtle speed, and was about to leave when Eriol suddenly strode into the room. 

            "Sakura don't deny it, but tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean? I feel perfectly well. You don't have to worry about me Eriol." _I hate to lie, but it__'__s for the best. _

"You're lying Kinomoto-san." He formally accused. "I saw you limp this morning, and I'm sure you wouldn't wear a long sleeved top because you thought it was going to be cold today. You even warned me yesterday that today was going to be a scorcher."

            Sakura turned her gaze away from his face, before replying reluctantly "I had a dream last night. It was a dream that involved me getting hurt. All I can say is that whatever that person did to me in my dream must have happened in real life. You see," an unreadable look crossed her face "all my injuries from the dream, were there when I woke up."

Eriol's face was emotionless, but in reality, he was frozen in place by shock. He blinked recovering only to go into deep thought. _It must be Syaoran who__'__s hurting her in her dreams. That could only be the reason why Sakura seemed panicky when ever she saw or heard him. But why would her dreams hurt her, Syaoran would never hurt her. I won__'__t tell her I know who__'__s hurting her though, she__'__ll tell me in time, and if not, it was her choice._ "Sakura, will you at least show me your wounds?"

_Well I told him this much, might as well show him .At least he didn't ask who hurt me. _"Okay." Sakura rolled up her sleeve and unwrapped her bandage leaving a huge gash. Eriol's eyes widened as he saw the wound .Sakura then turned around to and lifted the back of her shirt up a little bit to show bruises on her back, she also pulled the neck part to the side to show the bruise on her shoulder.

He examined her wounds and watched as she than wrapped everything back up. _Sakura got really hurt_. "Sakura those wounds look pretty bad."

"I know but please don't tell anyone please. I don't want them to worry about me." She pleaded with him. She wouldn't know what to do if everyone knew she was hurt that badly.

Eriol saw the way she was looking at him. As much as he wanted to tell someone, he couldn't betray their friendship. "As you wish Sakura-san" was all he replied.

"Thank you." She spoke to him gratefully. And as gracefully as she could, she limped home.

_Please be careful Sakura-San_, Was Eriol's final thought as he too left for his home.

When she got home she was greeted by her brother. Sakura hoped he wouldn't notice her limp.

It's the Kaiju. I was really surprised that you left so early, I mean I thought the world would end the day you got up early." Touya would've gone on but he noticed that she seemed to be favouring one leg. "Are you okay Sakura?" he asked with a voice full of worry.

_I guess I__'__m too obvious. Eriol got me pretty quickly too. "I'm fine Touya." She would've stumped on his foot for calling him that, but her back really started to hurt. "I'm going to my room call me when dinners ready." Was all she said before making her way up the stairs._

"Okay Kaiju. But don't make such a racket when you go up the stairs, I'll have to start calling you dinosaur for stumping so loud." Sakura smiled weakly as she heard him tease her again. _Wait a second she didn't even attempt to kick me...Sakura._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*Little Blossom*~:yay my first chapter done.

Syaoran: well it still sucked you wasted time out of your pointless life to write this when know one is going to read it.

~*Little Blossom*~:uhhhg.. I swear I'm going to invite Eriol soon cause he's less annoying...and you'll still be here.

Syaoran: (scared look) aaaahhhh.....I'll be nicer

~*Little Blossom*~:that's better. Anyways X-mas is soon yay. I will have time to write even more on my fics.

Syaoran: you mean I have to spend Christmas Break with you.

~*Little Blossom*~:yup.

Syaoran:NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

~*little Blossom*~:(giggles) I promise to be nicer to you even though I am nice to you . I mean it's not like glomp hug and 

hit you all the time , all well till next time

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think (begging on my knees).you can flame me but I want a review. pppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

I will write the next chap if i get one review. my goal is to get on review each chapter so I know someone is reading this or else I feel useless. Till later so please review.


	2. Pain Of Syaoran

Hey I finally got my second chapter of my second fic. And I think this one will be better than my first when I get them both done and I have many more ideas . They are still 15 in my fic but it will change soon (you'll understand). And ya Christmas is almost here and we all scream and cheer (hey it rhymed). DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters I don't Own CCS I wish I did but I don't so leave me alone. Remember also her family knows about her magic. 

~*Little Blossom*~: so how's it going

Syaoran: I don't like being here with you but at least you don't have those other two here. 

~*Little Blossom*~: You know they're not that bad when you get to know them not that you would care. 

Syaoran: You're right I don't. 

~*Little Blossom*~: You could be a bit nicer. But you're still like my fav character I know you can be nice if you really want to. 

Syaoran: Well I'll never be nice to you

~*Little Blossom*~: That's ok you have your own opinions but I'll still keep trying to be your friend and be there for you

Syaoran: well...you....aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggg you're being too nice to insult. Damn you.

~*Little Blossom*~: (Ha that was funny) be nice anyway on with the next chapter.

Syaoran: humph

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_RETURN OF DARK_**

**_Chap. 2 Pain Of Syaoran_**

Sakura lay in her bed staring into nothingness. Her wounds were getting a bit better; she healed faster because of her magic. She skipped dinner that night. Her father had to stay at the university and Touya was at yet another job.  "Why...why did you brake up with me? You promised you would love me forever."She whimpered softly, tears sliding down her cheek. She took out the hope card. "We made this card together. It symbolized our love. I used to love looking at this card....b...but now all it does is bring back painful memories." She cried hard sobbing with her head in the pillow, till she drifted off to sleep. Her pillow was used to always being soggy, she cried herself to sleep far too often.

----------------------------------Dream-------------------------------

Sakura was back in the dark area she was in before. The place felt somewhat colder this time to her though. "Oh no, why am I here again? "Footsteps could be heard coming towards her, and there Syaoran stood, his handsome face in view. 

 "Oh look it's the weak card captor again .What? Come back for round two. You don't have to worry, I'm not going to kill you yet, until then let's have fun. And don't blame me for your death your doing this to yourself." Spoke Syaoran coldly and clearly so she got the message. His words would chill the raging fires of hell.

 "What do you mean I'm doing this to myself...Why are you doing this?" She looked sadly at him as her heart ached. Everything binding her together was snapping apart piece by piece. She couldn't take anything anymore.

 "You still don't get it do you, you're such a baka. I still don't know how you became mistress of the cards." A malicious grin then appeared on his face. "So what are we waiting for, let's fight." he spoke while calling out his sword.

 I won't fight you....**_I won_****_'_****_t fight you...I ...I. can't f...fight you because, even though you shrugged me off like a bad cold, took my world as your own-only to go to another's after you have destroyed mine beyond repair, and broke your promise...I…I....I still love you." she whispered the last part. Her voice was breaking from emotional and physical trauma. A tear then escapes her sealed lids to collide on the midnight ground. _**

 "Are you done now.....well sorry I don't feel the same for you." he said as he thrust his sword towards her. He missed but handle came and whacked her in the eye and has a scratch on the cheek. She winced slightly. The sword came again, but this time wasn't as lucky, as the blade slashed her leg causing it to bleed badly. She could hardly walk let alone dodge all the attacks that came to her. After a few more attacks she lay on the ground in pain. She had a black eye, scratches on her face, another cut on the arm that was cut before, scrapes on her stomach and a slash on her leg. 

"Some fighter you are." His words were spoken bitterly while frozen over with a layer of black ice. "This is what you are. A _weak,__" he kicked her hard "__pathetic," kicked her harder, "__little girl who will never amount to anything. You'll always stay beaten flat at the bottom." He didn't need a sword with words like those. "I'll leave you now. If I didn't want you to suffer so much, you'd be dead already." With his ending comment, he went away to leave her all alone._

_Why did you do this to me? How could you do this to me? Maybe I should die- anything to get rid of the constant agony. It squeezes my insides with a coldness that hurt, I can__'__t breath, all I can do it choke with the pain._ She sobbed quietly with condensed pain. She sobbed till her eyes hurt and till her body was wholly consumed in shaking. And yet again, there is no one to help her, no one to hold her and tell her everything is alright, and most of all- no one to tell her that she is never alone, even though she really is at this moment.

--------------------------------End of Dream-----------------------------

Sakura snapped her eyes open at the dream. _If I'm right all the damage should have happened to me. _Sakura suddenly felt a rush of pain all over. She cringed holding in the pain. It was early like yesterday. She remembered that tomorrow was no school so if anything happened to her the next night she wouldn't have to hide her wounds, but she also remembered that tomorrow was the day her world came crushing down around her . She practically crawled to the bathroom. There she fixed up her wounds she cleaned and bandaged them. She frowned that she couldn't hide her black eye so she thought she would wear a hat today. It was even hotter today. She was forced to wear a big hat to cover her black eye, a long sleeve top to cover her two cuts on her arm plus scratches and bruises on her front and back and loose pants to cover her big slash on her leg. She wrote another note to her brother and father. She didn't worry about Kero because he was at Tomoyo's house that night. She left earlier then the day before. 

Today people stared at her even more with the outfit she had on. She expected to walk into an empty classroom but found Eriol there. It looked like he was waiting for her.

"Sakura I knew you would be early to try to hide your wounds again, and by what you're wearing I can tell you got hurt last night in your dream again. You really should tell someone else besides me, I don't like to see you hurt." He spoke to her sounding worried and his eyes full of mystery now of concern.

Sakura then laughed, it was an insane laugh, but at the same time mocking. "Oh really Eriol, do you think I want to _be hurt. You __only have to __see me hurt, I __am the one hurting." The words exploded from her mouth. It came out more acidic then planned, but she couldn't help it. Her wall barricading things cracked slightly under all the pressure. After seeing the hurt on Eriol's face, she lost the dark look and replaced it with shame. "I'm sorry Eriol, I shouldn't take it out on you, you didn't do anything." She repaired the wall at top speed and spoke pleadingly. "I just don't want people to worry about me, they have their own problems, and they don't need me to burden them."_

_I'll just tell her __"_Sakura I know it's my descendant hurting you- I can tell by the sad look in your eye of betrayal of love. You also seem somewhat afraid of him, and you have no reason to." _I don__'__t like the way she__'__s bottled up her emotions, it__'__s not healthy for her. I would have preferred it if she went on saying hurtful things to me, she can__'__t keep it locked up in her much longer. "At least show me your wounds so I can be sure you're alright._

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise- she had no idea Eriol had figured who hurt her out. "I guess I was being a little too obvious for your observations skills. But I will show you my wounds if it'll get you to leave me alone." She winced inwardly as she eyed her own wounds.

Eriol checked to make sure they were alright, they were, but that didn't ease his comforts. He didn't want to see her if it got any worse. 

"Please don't tell like I asked before I...I have to do it on my own." Eriol nodded as a response but didn't look happy about it. "Thank you and can you try to cover for me because I know people will wonder what's going on with me. Will you?"

 "Ok Sakura." he said it as some people walked into the room.

The day went normal, but as Sakura thought people wondered why she was dressed like that. She was in a lot of pain. At lunch she would be the last one out and sit by herself under the Sakura tree. She sighed to herself. Syaoran was eating with Kimi but kept wondering what was wrong with Sakura. He remembered what happened in class earlier today.

*************************Flash Back********************************

 "Hey Sakura you're early again today, glad to see you're not rushing in anymore."He said giving her a small smile talking to her as a friend.

Sakura jumped as she heard his voice and he wondered again why she seemed so nervous.

"Is something wrong Sakura-San? You seem nervous." he asked with concern. She has been really nervous, and he wanted to know why.

 "N...no I'm f…fine Li-kun. Don't worry about me...please excuse m…me."Sakura gave him a weak smile and turned her head looking into her book.

 "Ok." _What's wrong with her? It's almost been a year since we broke up...But I'm sure she's over it even if I'm not completely. Why do I have to be in love with two people ... and because I can't be with Sakura at least I have someone else. If only life was simple. _

*******************End of Flash Back*******************************

_I'll find out what's wrong with her after school_ "Hey Kimi is it okay if we cancel the plans we have after school because there's something I have to do. I'll make it up to you tomorrow ok." 

"Umm...Ok but you better make it up to me tomorrow. Oh I gotta go see you in class sweetie." she said. She than got up, gave him a peck on the cheek and ran towards the school.

The rest of the day went normal. Sakura again, waited till everyone left, till she left. She limped even more today because of the slash on her leg. Her bag full of homework and text books didn't help either. Little did Sakura know Syaoran was in a tree outside of the school waiting for her. He was going to follow her until she was somewhere where he could talk to her privately.

_Where is she? I know she was early today so she didn't get a detention. I wonder if she got out without me noticing, even though I doubt that. Oh wait the doors are opening._

Sakura slowly limped down the steps and onto the sidewalk. She decided to go to the park to think. She wanted to know what her dream meant. Syaoran was jumping from tree to tree following her. 

 _What...why is she limping. She also looks really hot so why is she wearing that. I'm going to get to the bottom of this._ He thought very determined.

Sakura sat down on the swing relieved to get the weight off her leg.

"What did he mean I'm doing this to myself? He was the one who hurt me, so what does this mean? I have to try not to fall asleep...but...I can't stay awake forever. Sooner or later I'll fall asleep and then I'll die. I must figure out what he meant." Sakura spoke, but in a whisper so know one would hear. 

Syaoran who was in a tree heard her though and wondered what she was talking about.

 "Who's hurting you Sakura." said Syaoran jumping out of the tree. Sakura jumped off the swing, but then winced in pain and fell to the ground-at the pain in her leg. Her hat fell off too. Syaoran held his arm out to help her up but she pulled away and got up herself and sat on the swing with her head down. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know Sakura. I would _never hurt you."_

            "Please, just leave me alone." She still had her head down and started to cry a little with tears stroking down her cheeks.

 "No, I will not. Something is bothering you…don't cry." he said and tilted her head up, she tensed up and he felt it too but continued to tilt it up to look at her straight in the eye. When he did, he moved his hand away fast. _Oh my god, what happened to her eye?_

 "Li-kun please…just go." She mumbled turning her head away.

 "Just show me your wounds so I know that they're cleaned properly, and then I'll go." _Why does she keep calling me Li she knows she can call me by my first name. _

H_e's so stubborn_ "fine." she showed all of her wounds "There you happy now...please go."

_What the hell happened to her? She's so injured. Why didn__'__t she tell anyone? _"Sakura what happened to you? Did you tell anyone?"

 "Eriol knows but that's it...since you won't leave I will. And don't tell anyone about this and I mean it." Sakura than got up and walked away. Her dignity somewhat diminished as she was limping away and showing it horribly.

_Why won't anyone leave me alone can't they see it's my problem and I have to deal with it on my own. When I go to sleep tonight I'm going to find out what's going on. And if I sh__…__should die I don't have any regrets I have loved and lost, family, friends and a life full of adventures. Tonight I face it myself._ She looked up as she was now at her house. She opened the door and walked in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*Little Blossom*~ : There done my second chapter.

Syaoran: whoop de do and we all celebrate.

~*Little Blossom*~: Well I don't care if you don't like it I got some very nice reviews thank you all. 

Syaoran: You got 5

~*Little Blossom*~: So, at least I know someone is reading this.

Sun Beam - Thank you and here's the chapter.

little Cherry gal - Thank you for the support

Emerald_AngeL_Sakura - thank you very much

Cheese goddess- thank you for the review

moonlight-Here's the next chap and thanx for the review.

Syaoran: I can't believe you guys actually liked her story. jeez what has the world come to.

~*Little Blossom*~:I emphasize when I say you COULD be nicer.

Syaoran: I could but I don't really want too.

~*Little Blossom*~:Uhg...well if you leave your email address and write a nice review I'll email you when the next chap is up.

Syaoran: Well can you hurry up and end this I wanna leave.

~*Little Blossom*~:Fine well till next time .

Please review. Feel free to give me suggestions to improve; the only way I'll improve and do better is if you tell me what I'm doing wrong. If you leave your e-mail I'll tell you when the next chap is up-dated. If you can check out some of my other stories, and if you've read this before, you might've noticed I've edited it a bit.


	3. Understanding Of Pain

Hey here's my third Chapter of Return of Dark .Ya. I'm so happy that you guys liked my story. Thank you for the reviews. I can't believe someone likes my story. Sorry it took me a while to up-date I've been very busy lately. My teachers are evil and gave me two projects to do during the holidays. If you leave your email I'll tell you when the next up-date is.

Little Blossom: Hey Syaoran

Syaoran: What do you want?

Little Blossom: don't be a grouch it's the holidays. Besides I decided to bring someone else along

Syaoran: Who is that?

~LB~: Hey, hey, hey miss me Syao-chan.

Syaoran: what her again. NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Little Blossom: Well it got a little boring with just you and me and since you already know ~LB~ I asked her to come host it with me.

Syaoran: That's it you are trying to kill me you are all trying to kill me I knew it.

~LB~: No we're not you're just fun to torment and you're so Kawaii.

Little Blossom: Come on Syaoran lighten up it's the holidays. Or are you mad at me because this is the second fic where you and Sakura aren't together...well not yet. 

Syaoran: yes, in this fic you made me love someone else and in the other you made me forget my feelings for her.

Little Blossom: But all stories have to have a twist or it gets boring. So you'll have to live with it till my stories are done. 

~LB~: Besides Syao-chan I like hanging here with you. (glomps Syaoran's arm)

Syaoran: Get off (attempts to get ~LB~ off but she holds on even harder).

~LB~: I don't wanna

Little Blossom: Hey Syaoran can you do the...um...well the, you know what.

Syaoran: No. I know it pains you to do it so I won't

Little Blossom: You know it's not good to get me mad

Syaoran: Watch me care

~LB~: Actually she's right, you shouldn't get her mad

Syaoran: la dee da

Little Blossom: THAT'S IT. SAY IT.SAY IT NOW OR YOU WILL SO BE SORRY ABOUT IT.I TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT NOOO. DONT'T MAKE ME DO SOMETHING I'M GONNA REGRET. I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU AND IT'S NOT CAUSE YOUR CUTE IT'S BECAUSE AFTER WHAT I DO TO YOU YOU'RE GOING TO WISH I DID KILL YOU AND IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING TOMOYO , ~LB~ , MEILIN AND EVEN ERIOL COMBINED COULD COME UP AND THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE BUT IT IS . SO SAY IT NOW! (Smoke comes out of ears and eyes start to glow an eerie red as I glare and the cup of ice water I had in my hand starts to boil)

~LB~: (gets off Syaoran taking steps back from a scary Little Blossom) 

Syaoran: (also takes steps back eyes wide in surprise) T...the wonderful k…kind Little Blossom w...w…who w...ould never hurt anyone d…doesn't o...own CCS only the plot and s…some characters th…that might come in later.

Little Blossom: (eyes stop glowing, smoke stops, stops boiling and I smile) Thank You very much Syaoran now let's get on with the fic. And Please, Please review. I took time to write this so you could at least review.

Syaoran: Talk about mood swings. (~LB~ goes back to glomping Syaoran).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Return Of Dark_**

**_Chap. 3 Understanding Of Pain_**

_____________________________

She stepped into her house feeling a little uneasy. She knew she had to face whatever it was, but she wasn't sure how. Sakura earlier today asked if Kero could stay another night at her house and he agreed. She now sat in her room it was 8-0-clock. She ate dinner that night knowing she would need all the strength she could get for tonight. She wanted so much to just not fall asleep and try to stay awake- but she knew sleep wasn't something she could avoid forever. She didn't have to worry about Touya or her father. Touya was working while her father had to stay late at the University. _I wish I knew what he meant I was killing myself....it just doesn't make sense ....why would I try to kill myself._ _Let me rephrase that, why would I try to kill myself that way, the way where Syaoran is killing me. She was slightly annoyed she didn't understand. _

*          *          *

Eriol was sitting in that chair he always sat in, thinking of what was happening to is half daughter. _How is she getting hurt in her dreams...you usually only get hurt if the person is trying to kill you in your dreams. But my descendent would never hurt Sakura. Urgh, this makes no sense. All stressed out and no time to play a prank._

"Master, Suppi and I are worried about you...you seem so lost in thought." spoke Nakuru walking into the room. Her face had lost her normal hyper active look- only to be replaced with a serious one, one that she took on when she transformed. It was a rare thing to see her (well sort of) so serious in her false form.

"Don't worry about me, and tell that to Spinnel too. I'm more worried about Sakura." he replied not shifting his gaze from the ground.

"What's wrong with Sakura?-If I may ask. Is she still depressed about the break-up?" her voice was controlled in a low tone. It was an octave lower then her normal genki voice.

"As far as I can tell she is.....but I'm concerned about something else. I can tell you, you're one of my guardians. She's getting severely hurt from her dreams. She wakes up with cuts and bruises, and it's not getting much better. And to make matters more complicated, it's Syaoran who's hurting her in her dreams." He explained the situation to her. "_It just doesn__'__t add up." He then exploded. "I'm afraid that her dreams will be the end of her" he then added soberly._

Nakuru's eyes widened. Master never showed overly that much emotion, he was never one to let emotions get the better of him. Even when Sakura faced the void card he didn't explode in frustration. "All I can suggest to you master, is that you let things play out a bit, get a feel for the problem before you act. You can't help her if you don't understand, half of fixing a problem is understanding what the problem is." It was also a rarity when Nakuru gives brilliant advice. With her ending word she left her master to ponder. She couldn't help him anymore then that and she didn't want to be a nuisance in times like these.

*          *          *

Syaoran was on the couch of the living room. He was thinking of Sakura, and how hurt she was. _Why won't she tell me who's hurting her or at least what's going on. It's strange though, the slashes look like it was done by some sort of blade, but what type, I can__'__t say._ His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. 

"Ring, ring, ri-"

He picked up the phone. 

"Moshi Moshi Li here"

"Hey Syaoran it's me Meiling" came a cheerful voice from the other end of the line.

"Oh, hi Meiling. Why'd you call?" he said but sounded a little out of it. His mind was preoccupied by a green-eyed girl.

"Syaoran is something wrong? You sound a little out of it. Well anyways I'm calling to say that in about 2 weeks and a day I'm coming to Japan. You know Syaoran are you sure that you're okay about the decision the elders made almost a year ago." She spoke the last part reminding him of he situation. He didn't like to bring it up, but she didn't like the way the elders played with his life like a game of chess.

 "Meiling even if I wasn't it doesn't matter I'm sure she's over it she seems fine to me. I mean I do have someone else in my life." He spoke. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it by his tone of voice.

 "I know you do but are you sure, I mean Sakura is a one of a kind girl, I doubt you'll find anyone like her. Kimi is really nice and pretty but there are plenty of other people like her." She kept the topic to her cousins' expense. 

 "Why are we having this discussion you know even if I still do love her I can't be with her? " he blurted out so she would leave him be. "Besides, I don't have time to be on the phone. I'm trying to figure out why she's hurt."

 "Ah ha, I knew you still loved her." She spoke superiorly. Then realization dawned upon her. "Huh? What? What's wrong with her? "She asked confused. 

 "Yesterday and today she seemed nervous around me like she would jump at my voice. I wanted to talk to her after school today and when she walked out of the school she was limping. I followed her to the park. She was talking to herself and she said something about someone said she was hurting herself, but that doesn't make sense because they were hurting her. I went to talk to her, her hat fell off revealing a black eye and she had many cuts and bruises too." He explained to her while she held the phone loosely in her hand from shock. If she wasn't frozen in place, the phone would've dropped a long time ago.

"Try to find out what you can Syaoran. From what you're telling me, something's really wrong. I have to go now, but I want a full scale report on the situation when I come over. Bye" she added.

"Bye." then they both hung up. 

*          *          *

Tomoyo was staring out her window as she heard the sounds of Kero playing on her game system in the back round. She sighed. She didn't know what, but she could tell something was wrong with Sakura. The whole day Sakura ignored her.

*****************************Flash Back*******************************************************

It was morning as she just walked into class. Sakura was early for the second time in a row, highly unusual for her. Once is odd enough. But she ignored this and went on cheerfully. Though now she wished she took in the abnormity right when it happened.

"Hey Sakura, what a surprise, you're early today. It's nice to see that you're listening to your alarm clock. Though, aren't you being a little protective from the sun. I know you hate being sun burned, but aren't you burning up wearing that?"

"Umm....ya something like that. Well um excuse me while I read my book. "She then turned her head down and continued to read her book. Tomoyo looked at her oddly, but just sat down in her seat.

**At lunch**

"Sakura want to eat lunch with me. The others will be there too." She smiled brightly at the girl.

 "umm…no thanks I feel like eating by myself." she replied avoiding Tomoyo's gaze again. Tomoyo knew something was wrong now, but she didn't want to push it. She would be patient.

**End of School**

"Would you like to come to my house? I made a whole bunch of clothes I want to film you in?" she asked with stars in her eyes thinking how kawaii she'd be in them. She may be in love with Eriol, but she still loved pouring over how cute Sakura was.

"Oh…well actually I have things to do. Gomen nesai. Um…also could Kero spend another night with you?"

            "Oh, well of course Sakura-Chan. Kero can stay over another night. I guess I could call you this weekend, maybe we can do something then." Hurt that Sakura was keeping things from her, she left.

****************************End of Flash Back*************************************************

Tomoyo sighed and left the window to see how Kero was doing. She couldn't take these sad thoughts any longer. Maybe Kero could lighten up her mood.

*          *          *

It was 11 when Sakura went to bed. She made up her mind that she had to find out what was going on. She had to make herself some warm milk to sleep, her nerves inside her body wouldn't rest otherwise. 

----------------------------------------------------Dream-------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura expected she was in the darkened area. Syaoran appeared from the shadows with a smirk on his face. The smirk was no mischievous Eriol smirk, it as a smirk of dark humor, and one of cruelty in the worst kind of way. The place could've kept an ice palace solid; Sakura could see her own breath. 

Syaoran looked at her as if debating what to do. He took theoretical pause before he finally spoke. "You know you're starting to bore me Sakura. Maybe I should just kill you now. You put up no resistance what so ever, it's only fun when they struggle, that way the person knows they're truly helpless. When they don't struggle, they feel that maybe they had a chance, had a hope- that maybe if they tried, their strength could over come the other person, the obstacle. When they try, it's utterly delightful watching their faces as they know that I will always be there to cause them pain, that their attempts were in vein, and that they find out that there best isn't good enough. But "a look of disapproval crossed his face, "you don't struggle, so there's hope somewhere in your feeble mind. As much as I would enjoy ridding of you now, I'm sure I can have some fun first. How about this, first I'll have some fun and then I'll dispose of you. "He grinned as he called out his sword.

 "Tell me Li-kun what you mean I'm doing this to myself." she pleaded with eyes sparkling as the tears started to wall up behind the sorrowful green. Fear scored her body in small tremors. He was like a hot poker being waved in front of her face, radiated with an energy that will just hurt her.

"I'm not going to tell you... though, in some twisted way I actually am. They say in death all life's questions are answered. So I guess I'm telling you and much, much more." he was slowly walking up to her. He moved with grace and superiority- as though he was walking on red carpet laid down just for him.

Sakura stood there looking at him. Suddenly Sakura was sent flying in the air as Syaoran kicked her hard in the stomach. He planted a few more hits. She sat there gasping for air as Syaoran stood over her barely breaking a sweat. The air going down her throat burned, the air was ice, yet it scolded her throat. 

"Emotions of the heart make you weak. Look at you on the ground; you won't even hurt me just because you care for me. You're practically inviting your death. Look at how much pain you're letting me inflict on you, how pathetic. You know I'm just going to destroy you, why do you just let emotions get in your way?"

That triggered something in her memory. She remembered when she caught the illusion card, knowing her mother would never try to hurt her. She than remembered what Syaoran had told her today "_I'm not going to hurt you, you know Sakura_." She looked up and at Syaoran. She stared at him with an anger that was buried in her. Fire flared in her eyes, and the moment that fire unleashed, she kicked him in the stomach with all of her strength.

 He chuckled slightly in amusement. "I thought you couldn't hurt me?" He spoke smugly holding his stomach.

 "You're not Syaoran." She yelled harshly and hoarsely. "I know him and he would never hurt me on purpose. He would never do what you're doing. Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded as the fire grew with every passing second. The coldness of the air would never be able to even chill this fire.

 He continued to hold his smug grin. "Fine, you really want to know? You really want to know the damn truth? Well let me tell you something girl, I'm going to enjoy your facial expression after I tell you." He prepared himself by standing up straight. "I'm you. I'm only doing what you're unconsciously doing to yourself. In a way though, I'm this Syaoran. I'm both of you. I'm a being made up, and it took the two of you to create me."

"No th…that can't be true." She exclaimed hurtfully. "There is no possible way that I'm any part of you. It just can't be"

 "You better push those thoughts aside and believe it." He continued grinning, his eyes never straying from hers.

Sakura then had an out burst of rage. She attacked Syaoran with a full frontal attack. She lashed out with every limb she had, she let her anger soar, and bask in the fiery coals that fed this internal fire. She was weeping horribly while she fought. Through all the time of thought, she never thought this would happen. After a few minutes she calmed down, panting. She then collapsed to her knees sobbing hard into her hands. Syaoran was half lying half sitting on the ground still keeping his smug look, despite his condition. He had multiple bruises and cuts everywhere. He had already coughed up a crimson red; it trickled from the corner of his split lip. His hair was sticking out in every direction, and the robes he wore were all torn and shredded. He looked like hell. He looked worse than Sakura did. 

"I didn't know you had it in you Sakura." He picked himself up into a standing position. Amusement hung on his face while he watched the girl crying hysterically and pathetically on the ground. 

He walked over to her clutching his sword, from which he picked up from the ground. He stepped closer and closer closing up the distance between them. He bent down and than tilted up her tear stained face. Her eyes were full of tears, and the pain in her eyes would make anyone reconcile themselves to her- but they'd have to have at least a grain of emotion to do so. 

He gave her a wry smile and gazed into her eyes- before he then picked her up by the throat. Holding her up with a callused hand, staring at her, he was clearly enjoying every moment of it. She couldn't breath. He brought the handle of his sword up and struck her across the face with it. He still held her so she wouldn't fall. Sakura started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and she cringed at the pain from her cheek. He then placed her down on her feet. Sakura grabbed her throat gasping for breath.

"Now to repay you for what you've done to me." He spoke with bitter coated amusement. "So far I've only given you cuts that would heal with time, so your spirit would have no scars for when I killed you. But I think for what you've done I'll give you a more permanent one. It'll be one that you can never rid of, and one that will chain you to a cursed fate." 

As Sakura raised her head she felt something white hot hit her face. She grabbed her cheek while stumbling back. On her right cheek she had a slash from the right of her eye to the right of her lips. It was centered in the middle of her cheek. It hurt her horribly. She could feel magic was used in the attack, and that just made it sting worse. Her hand was covered in a brilliant from holding her cut. It was such a beautiful colour, but you'd be surprised if you were to see it truly under the surface. She looked up to see Syaoran's sword have blood at the end. He grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her up to her feet. He gazed into her eyes giving her a weird look. He pulled the collar of her top and brought her to him.

He kissed her hard and full on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. But just as quickly as he kissed her, was just as quickly as he knocked her down again.

 "This is now your end." he said this while raising his sword high in the air ready to strike down. He looked down at her with a facial expression she would _never forget._

Sakura waited for the metal to cut through, ending her life. Suddenly there was a clang. It was the sound of metal hitting metal. She looked up to see her savior. Standing over her was a handsome man with messy black hair and ice blue eyes. He had a sword in his hand blocking the attack that was meant for her. He chanted something under his breath that Sakura couldn't hear. Syaoran then vanished. Sakura sat there in dumbstruck surprise that this guy got rid of him so easily. The guy looked 15, her age. 

 "Are you okay Card mistress Kinomoto?" He asked. His eyes looked down at her with such a kindness, and she could see the joy for life he had through them.

 "I'll live if that's what you mean." She spoke tentatively. "Who are you? Why do you know my name?" She smiled at him relieved she met someone in this dark world that didn't want to kill her. "I would also prefer it if you called me by my given name, Sakura."

"My name is Naotoshi Kuroyama. I know you because my sister and I have been looking for you for a very long time. You see we're not from this world. My world is parallel to your world so anything that happens here affects ours. Because of this my sister and I have made it our mission to watch over both worlds to make sure nothing happens. Both of us possess magic, stronger than most people from our world." He explained. 

_Hmmm, Kuroyama means __Black__Mountain__. "B…but why are you contacting me? And I don't understand what's going on." Sakura spoke still sitting on the ground. She really didn't understand the situation that has being formed before her._

"When you compare how many people from my world have magic compared to yours you'll find that ours has much more people. Even though more people have magic in our world you'll also we have the same magic level as yours. You see the people in my world have smaller amounts of magic compared to the people in yours. You having the most, than that boy Li-Kun, next Eriol, your father, Yelan and than others you don't know....or so we thought." When he said the last part you could notice the distress in his used to be cheerful eyes. The distress seemed to be eating at him, and stressing him greatly.

 "What do you mean 'or so we thought'?" she questioned him gently. She didn't want to press the subject, it seemed to pain him.  

"Well, when we added up the magic in your world the level was way out of proportion to what it should've been. We discovered another magical source that's been long forgotten. All the magic that's been out of proportion is coming from one person. The magic it covers is about 5/8 of the magic in your world. It's coming from the used to be sealed sorcerer. Long ago a sorcerer named Hayashi Tiatsu was trying to bring destruction to the world by first turning it to a waste land than, destroying it and he had the power to. We never found out his true intentions to why, but we knew he must have had a reason" he shook his head sadly, as he then deeply sighed. "Clow Reed faced him for he couldn't let him do that. Hayashi was strong, too strong to be destroyed- so Clow was forced to seal him into a place of the dark. There he stayed slowly building up his magic so he'd be able to escape. You see though, know one has escaped from that place .About 4 years ago he escaped, he returned from dark. Even though he was the strongest he wasn't going to let anything happen this time. He's been slowly creating a small army, planning. We only found out about him after he escaped. We couldn't let him destroy this world; it would change ours so drastically not to mention the horrible blood shed. We knew we had to find the keeper of the Clow cards, or now Sakura cards. We couldn't keep a continuous search in this world so I searched in peoples dreams. I discovered it was you last night but couldn't get through to your dream. It took almost all my energy to get in tonight and in the nick of time too." 

 "But still, why me? I don't stand a chance up against this guy. Maybe Kero or Yue might know something if they were with Clow." 

 "I'm afraid, Yue and Keroberous don't know anything, and this was before the time of the cards. We know he won't start attacking until 1 more year. He was going to wait 5 years till he started. Even though our worlds are parallel the time is way off. Every two weeks here is a year in our world. So one year here is 27 years in ours. I'm asking if you could train in our world for a year to get as much power as you can. Don't worry about aging though, because you'll only what you'll normally age here, only your magic will change. Actually my sister and I were born in your world but raised in ours so we call it home. I look 15 because I would here and am here but in mine I'm like let's see umm about 405." He smiled as Sakura gasped. "I know, old, aren't I? Even though I'm that old people don't age like me and my sis it's only cause we were born here. That's why are magic is stronger than most people, because are magic started out pretty weak. We had many years to build it up and still do. You're magic has much potential and we believe if you let us train you, you'll be able defeat Hayashi. It's still your choice though."

 She thought for a minute before answering. _My choice, as if I had one. Come with us to train, or watch your world crumble to dust. I see the giant choice there. But he__'__ll protect me the best he can, I can see it in his eyes. He__'__s one that could never let anyone get hurt, he just has so much compassion. And I do need to get away from this world. "No it's not really....I'm not going to say no and let the whole world be destroyed. I'll go through with the training and everything- if you can answer my question." _

 "What's your question and I'll do the best I can to answer." He smiled cheerfully, though he had an idea what the question would be.

 "Why was I getting hurt in my dreams and why Syaoran?" tears formed in her eyes all over again. She needed to know. She _had to know._

 "I am correct to say when he broke up with you; he shattered your world to such an extant, to such a degree, that you knew you would never be whole again." he spoke so softy, afraid the next word would make her go into uncontrollable sobs. This was a touchy subject, and judging by her personality, she didn't want to worry others- meaning she's been bottling up her emotions for a year with no one to condole with.

Just by remembering that fact, it made a pained expression appear in her eyes. He cringed inwardly seeing her like that. "You are only partly correct, for you have a talent of understatement." 

Those words made him cringe even more, "I know it hurt you so much. It hurts most now because it's been a year since, and the day it happened is tomorrow. Having magic affects you differently especially when your have dreams of the future. Your emotions were slowly dying along with your heart. If you noticed your magic has gone down a bit. You've been getting cramps too; your body is connected to your magic, causing this. Your magic connects everything as one. When your emotions and heart die everything else starts to. Your emotions have been eating at you more than normal causing you to inflict physical pain in your sleep. Because it's the night before he broke up with you you're in so much emotional pain you're body wants to die so it's doing this to you. That's why he said you're doing this to yourself, and in a way Li-san doing it too, for he started the pain. The magic in your dream prevented me to come in like I said, I couldn't get in last night but I could hear what was going on." He spoke to her with concern knowing this information would hurt her. He expected her to brake down and cry, expected to call him a liar, even expected her to faint- but not this.

"Thank you for telling me." She spoke evenly and flatly toned. She then went straight to the point, "when do I leave?"

He was alarmed that she was still bottling up her emotions. She's not a saint; everyone needs a shoulder to cry on once in a while. The only one person she actually would open herself to, was now the reason she was in the pain. _She__'__s afraid to open up. She opened up her true feelings to Li-san, and he just ended up hurting her. He sighed sadly inwardly, but threw her a small purple stick tied to string that had a charm hanging off It. "Here. Take this. Get everything you need including the cards, you don't really need much else, as we will provide, it but anything personal is up to you. Go to the beach, when you get there you'll know where you need to go. At exactly 1-0-clock the charm will start to activate. Hold on tightly to the stick. Once you disappear, think of my image and you'll appear by me. From then on the training will start. Understand?"_

 "Hai, I understand perfectly." she replied softly and still somewhat evenly toned. She lacked the emotion that was racking itself within her.

 "You'll do fine Sakura; just believe in yourself." He spoke encouraging words. "You're starting to wake up now. You'll find the charm in your hand when you wake up." His voice faded away as she woke up. 

Sakura woke up in bed and found the charm in her hand like he said. As much thought she was in, she was still in a lot of pain and dragged herself to the bathroom. Her cheek was the worst cut she had. She wiped blood off the still bleeding cut, and cleaned it and then put on a bandage. She took care of the rest of her cuts. She re-entered her room to get what she needed. She got out her pink knapsack to but things in. She put her Sakura book along with the cards in it. She started to put some pictures in. The pictures were of her father, Touya, her mother, Tomoyo and Eriol, one of Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko and Meiling. She was about to put one of Syaoran in but than stopped herself.  _No I must forget about Syaoran, 27 years should be enough... besides I'll remember him whether I like it or not_, she thought while touching her cheek. She knew like Syaoran said in her dream, that it would be a scar she would have it forever. She grabbed her pink bag and left the house. As she walked down the pathway she took one final glance at her house for she would not see it in 27 years though, people would only think for a year. She smiled sadly and headed to the beach, the depressing thing about it was it was the beach Syaoran broke up with her.

Eriol sat up in his bed. He knew something wasn't right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Blossom: finally done this. Gomen it took so long but I actually had to retype it. I wrote it last week but when I finished I was thirsty so I left to get water, and when I came back my baka Oni-san was on the comp and had closed the window deleting it. I didn't have time to re-write it. Well it's here.

AKXTP-Arigato I'm glad you like my story

Nefertiti-Here's the next chap and thank you. Oh and Syaoran did get hurt this time

~LB~ -arigato and thanx for hosting with me and Syaoran. It's also funny I'm writing this when your hosting it with me

Lexgirl-arigato gazimasu for reviewing and here's the next chap

Samanda- here's the next chap I hope you like it

Syaoran: ~LB~, get off me

~LB~: But I really don't wanna. 

Little Blossom: You know you didn't really do anything to him ~LB~. Well I'm really tired because it's late so while I go and sleep ~LB~ you can have Syaoran for the night. He usually is in my might I say nice guest room from which I don't bother him , but I'm so tired so do you want him for tonight.

~LB~: Hai, hai, hai, hai. Yay . Isn't that great you get to stay at my house for the night.

Syaoran: nononononononono.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Little Blossom: well you have fun I'm tired.

~LB~: Hai I will. (She grabs a panicky Syaoran dragging him out the door to her house While he than starts screaming and then fades into the distance).

Little Blossom: (~Sweat~) Well, could you please review. I like constructive criticism because that way I can improve. Don't flame me, I learn nothing from flames; at least have reasons not to like something. Leave your e-mail if you want me to e-mail you about an up-date, and if you can, give me feed back about my other stories.


	4. Sakura's Goodbye

Hi everyone I'm very sorry it took me to write this chapter but my life is very hectic at the beginning of the year. It's this time of the year my teachers love to give the most homework and it's the same time that I have so much extra curricular stuff to do. Oh well. And thank you all who reviewed you're all so nice. And if you didn't review than you are mean I worked hard on this fic like so many wonderful authors work hard on theirs so you could very easily just click the button at the very bottom and write something , you can flame me if you want I just want to know if someone is reading this. Thank you again to everyone that reviewed. 

iii_sis: I'm sorry it took me forever to update but here's the next chapter

sahmandah: Hi and thank you for giving me such a nice review

Aeris Gainsborough/ Brenda: Thanx for the review. Syaoran's a little off right now but we all love him anyway, well I know that I do.

Emerald-AngeL-Sakura: Thank you so much for reviewing again.

Sakura Bunny: Thank you for the review and I really liked your fic 'what is love'.

butterfly_grl4 : Thanks for the review but I'm not sure is Li really going to break up with Kimi... well you'll just have to see what happens...(I'm an S&S fan all the way).

AKXTP22: Thanks for reviewing again. And the answer you asked will be answered in this chapter.

~LB~: Arigato for the review. You're so nice you have reviewed all my stories and the chapters I'll let you torture Syaoran a lot.

SparklyStar: Yes Syaoran is very stupid for letting Sakura go and he'll have to live with that for the rest of his life....or does he.. Muhahahaha ...eh ahem gomen got carried away. That's a very interesting point you brought up is Naotoshi going to have a crush on Sakura-san well that's something everyone is going to wait and find out. But I'm an S&S fan all the way. thanx for the nice review.

Nefertiti: Thank you I'm very flattered

Keiko Blossom: Thanx for the review and here's MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE of my story.

Usagi Moon Angel: arigato you're very kind.

Lil Cherry Blossom: Thank you and yes she is leaving won't this be interesting

Final Fantasy Princess: thanx for reviewing again but that's very evil of you cause cliff hangers are evil . but I have an idea for a cliff hanger later on in this story and it's very evil ...well thanx again for the review.

ML152: Alright here's the next chapter I hope you're happy because this chapter practically killed me.

Death To Nelvana: I like your name cause they are evil (mutters, Damn them and dubbing it so crappy).Here's the next chap and yes sakura is going , leaving everyone behind .MUHAHAHHAAHA.

Sapphire Midnight: Arigato for the review & I'm glad you liked it. And I think your story is great so I was glad to review.

Little Blossom: now that I'm done with that, how are you guys?

~LB~: Great I sure had a lot of fun with Syao when he stayed at my house. ^_^

Syaoran: Little Blossom's (LB stands for Little Blossom) Are Evil I tell you Evil, EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL .

Little Blossom: Be nice and we're not evil you're the one hurting Sakura in her dreams.

~LB~: Ya Syaoran....but I love you all the same. And I have much planned for you. MUhahahahahahahahahahaha.

Syaoran: 0_o

Little Blossom: Well bring him down the hall and to the left and there you will find what you asked for. Okay?

~LB~: Okay. This is going to be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: umm what's going to be so much fun.

~LB~: you're just going to have to find out. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( ~LB~ goes psycho and laughs like a maniac while lighting flashes in the back round , while that freaky organ music comes from nowhere). 

Syaoran, Little Blossom: 0_o uhhh............

Syaoran: Why is there lighting when we're inside. 

Little Blossom: And where'd that music come from.

~LB~: (who was still laughing suddenly stops) Gomen (everything goes back to normal). Anyways come on Syao-chan lets go.

Syaoran: Go where?

~LB~: To my to my torture chamber/ laboratory of experiments that have gone horribly wrong.......where else?

Syaoran : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Little Blossom: can one of you say the thing before you leave. 

~LB~: She doesn't own the characters or anything that is already owned by someone else. Only made up characters.

~LB~ than drags Syaoran to her torture chamber /laboratory of what's its name

Little Blossom: ...........ummmm well on with the fic. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return Of Dark

Chap. 4 Sakura's Goodbye

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was at the beach, but she wasn't sure where she was supposed to be even though Naotoshi said she would know. She sighed thinking that she was going to leave this place.

This place where I grew up, lived my whole life, went through all my adventures, the place where I met my first love and where I lost it... then again maybe this will be good for me. I know I'll go through all the intense training for 27 years, and not see any of my friends and family members for that long too, but I can try my best to forget about him-

-The man who helped me through all my adventures that no normal kid went through, and became my friend. The man who used to be my rival in love but he comforted me when I was turned down, rejected by the guy I thought I loved but turned out to only be love of a family member. The man who told me he loved me after the 2nd test I had. The man who when he came back to visit was willing to give up his most treasured feeling so I wouldn't have to go through that pain I felt at final judgment, and said when it was gone he would love me again...and it did and he became my first love and I thought our love would live forever. Her thoughts at this point became bitter and sour like a lemon,_ I couldn't have been more wrong. For he was also The man that when he first came called me names like pathetic and hopeless , gave me the cold shoulder, hurt me on how rude he was to me not to mention the glare he always gave me. The man that couldn't keep one promise, the one promise that meant the world to me, the one that gave me hope. The man that shattered my whole world, mind and soul, and because of that I nearly died...and he said he would protect me from anything, even if it cost him his life. Ha, if only people realized the true irony in all this mess, but you know what, ironic just doesn't cut it. He was the man that made me feel something worse that the feeling of no love, he made me feel a frozen and utterly agonizing pain, the warmest, and the most furious of fires would fail to melt. The pain will never melt away you bastard, it will always hurt, it will always hurt more then you could _ever_ imagine._ Her thought radiated with dark pains and sores._ I wish I had been stuck in the void. Feeling nothing is better then this pain. I wouldn't feel like I do now, and it's obvious he would have easily moved on._

Damn You Syaoran, Li. You ruined my life and everything I believed in... The worst part and the most pathetic part is that I don't hate you- because I'm still obediently in love with you. Even though you think I'm over you and that don't care about you that way anymore, Hell, you couldn't be more wrong. This is my only escape, because I'm pretty sure I can get over you by not seeing, hearing or any other thing about you for 27 years. Tears trailed down her face as she sat on the beach waiting for the sign of where she's supposed to go. 

Eriol got out of bed but he could feel that something was not right. He took his glasses off the counter beside him and put them on. He could see the fuzzy room come into full detail as the lenses went over his eyes. He decided he would have a talk with Sakura. He didn't want her hurt. Eriol got dressed and left his house for Sakura's, set for the task he set out to do. _I hope she didn't get too hurt last night_.

Syaoran was about to head out the door for his date with Kimi, though he couldn't keep his mind off of Sakura. _Who's hurting her, because when I find out who's behind this, they're going to find out what happens when Syaoran, Li goes homicidal. _

He sighed knowing he had to hide his emotions, Kimi knows him well and would easily tell is something was wrong. 

"Well better get going....please stay safe Sakura." He whispered walking off to his girl friends house.

Tomoyo and Kero at this moment are still asleep. Kero spent up very late playing videogames. Its 12:00 on a Saturday and Kero is still snoozing away. And Tomoyo stayed up all night because she couldn't fall asleep with all the noise Kero made from playing videogames. 

While Eriol was on his way to Sakura's house he noticed something. _Hmmm it seems I can't feel Sakura's aura at all from the direction....no but she can't be dead, can she?_ A look of horror appeared on his face. He frantically searched for her aura until, _Where is she, come on come on where are you? Wait a second what was that? Her aura it's coming from the beaches. That's odd I almost over looked her aura but once I found it I can sense it clearly. I wonder why?_ Eriol quickly concentrated once more. _I feel some weird spell but the waves are fuzzy, yet it feels like a barrier. I get it now. There's a barrier that dilutes auras. Someone cast a spell on the beach area making it hard to sense auras and a pretty powerful one too I almost didn't catch it. I better go find her. _He changed his direction and was headed to the beaches. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sat on the beach staring out at the ocean before her. The waves rolled over one another with a rhythm she got lost in. She was still slightly crying with a few tears rolling down. She closed her eyes. She finally realized something. _I forgot to tell anyone I was leaving or left any sign I was going...Oh well what does it matter they'll all be fine, they all have someone. Though I wish I did, I don't have enough time to go back. And I can't risk it._ She glanced down at her watch. _30 minutes to go_. Sakura hugged her legs resting her chin on her knees, when she felt something. She felt a small magical force pulling at her aura, beckoning for her to follow. _This is what he must've meant_. Sakura pulled herself up and started to let the force lead her. 

Syaoran was eating lunch with Kimi at a small restaurant. They were seated outside. Kimi smiled at Syaoran showing her perfect white teeth. Kimi Musuno was very pretty, though not quite as pretty as Sakura. She had very deep purple-blue eyes, mid back dark brown hair and her front two strands were purple, smooth ivory soft skin and a nice figure. Syaoran smiled back at Kimi. Kimi was really nice and wasn't stuck up like a lot of girls were, that's why he was attracted to her. She reminded him of Sakura is a way. 

"So Syaoran, anything new lately?" asked Kimi. She than took a small bite of the noodle dish that was on the table before her. 

"Nothing really, except my cousin Meiling is coming to town in two weeks." He replied. His mind was elsewhere though. His mind was wracked with worry.

"That's nice. You'll have to introduce me to her, I've never met her." She replied cheerfully. Her smile slowly went into a worried state. "Are you okay? You seem so distant today." She looked truly concerned.

__

I guess I'm worrying her. I need to work on being passive, like I was when I got here. I haven't gone totally emotionless for far too long to be great at it still. "I'm fine Kimi I just have a lot on my mind. Okay?" he said giving a slight smile hoping she would buy it.

"Okay. I guess you're right." She smiled at him once more.

Syaoran than felt a jolt of magic- he snapped his head to the side where he felt the force, but as soon as it came it left . He was left in confusion of what it was. He let it go. _Its probably stupid Hirragizawa up to one of his no good spells. I swear when Clow was reincarnated into two people he was the evil side of the division equation._

Eriol was almost at the beach. _When I get there I have to get Sakura to tell me what's going on. Some how I get the feeling that something big is coming, something I won't be able to stop._ He could feel it creeping up on him, but it was only a feeling. If there was something out there, it was hiding itself well, scarily well. Eriol suddenly felt a flare of magic that disappeared instantly. He then felt the moving aura of a certain cherry blossom. _What's going on? Sakura's moving, I better quicken my pace if I want to make it there on time._

________________ 

7 minutes later

________________

Sakura was walking along the beach. She felt warmth suddenly wrap around her. She knew she was at her destination. She looked around and realized that this wasn't just the beach Syaoran broke up with her, but the exact spot. She remembered by the rocks that were near the beach. She smiled weakly at the irony in it. She sat on a wooden log nearby. She glanced at her watch. It was now 12:38 P.M... Great, 22minutes_ before I leave. I should feel sad. But for some reason I feel like this trip will give me freedom._ She then frowned. _Ya- free from him_.

Tomoyo was pacing around the room. She looked at the clock. It read 12:37 and 34 seconds. She didn't know what, but something was wrong with Sakura. She didn't know what, but she knew something was wrong. She was extremely concerned because even Eriol seemed worried. He wasn't his normal mischievous self. Instead he was looking worried and concerned. She knew that if something set Eriol off, something was really wrong. _Why won't she tell me what's wrong. I'm her best friend. I thought she could at least trust me. She doesn't tell me anything anymore. And the way she was acting yesterday, she seemed inwardly broken, or at least at breaking point. She was always jumpy, always alert- expecting the worst. _Tomoyo frowned at this point. _Especially around him- some how I have a suspicion Li-kun had something to do with this. Ever since he broke up with her a black hole seemed more cheerful then her. _Her face now glowered with anger._ One of these days he's going to get a piece of my mind, scratch that my _fist_! Never mind that idea again. She just wants to see him happy. She wouldn't like it if I killed him. _Tomoyo sighed. She looked over at the sleeping form on the pillow, also known as Kero. _When he wakes up I'll make him come with me to talk to Sakura. I know Kero's worried about her. I need to talk to her. I'm worried her depression will be the end of her._

Eriol was at the beach. He concentrated to locate Sakura's aura. It seemed the closer he got to her; the harder it was to sense her aura. He concentrated till he found it and got lock on it. He headed in that direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12:45~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was staring out into yonder when she felt a familiar aura. She snapped her head in the direction she felt it coming from. She saw Eriol approaching her. _What's with Eriol? I swear he knows almost everything. Seriously, does he spend all day spying on people? _He was getting closer. _Wait a second I can use this to my advantage. I can tell him to tell other people not to worry and that I'm fine_. Sakura went back to staring out at the ocean waiting for him to come.

Eriol looked ahead and saw a figure sitting on a log. It was a girl with short honey coloured hair. She was staring out into the ocean with a sad, yet serious look on her face. _Sakura_. He started to jog over to the girl.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked worriedly, as he took his last step to reach her.

Sakura raised her head to make eye contact with him, and then turned away to the side just as quickly. "I need you to do something for me Eriol. It's very important." she spoke quietly, her voice slightly cracking.

Even though she looked away fast he saw the bandage on her face, it was on her right cheek. When she turned away he noticed that on her neck were bruises [from when he chocked her]. His worry rose as he eyed the injuries, and as he felt her aura radiate with a screaming inside pain. He managed to hold back his need to comfort her, and to get to the task at time.

"Depends what you want me to do." He spoke just as serious toned as her. He still wanted to know something though. "So have you figured out your problems, because if you haven't I seriously will step in. I can't stand to see you getting hurt like this. And I don't think the others can as well. "He spoke looking at the side of her head sternly.

Sakura smirked slightly at his comment, and chuckled slightly. There was so much irony dripping on the answer that she couldn't help but laugh a dark chuckle. She turned her head to face him and looked into his eyes. "Yes I figured out why I was getting hurt. Quite ironically it was Syaoran hurting me- but it was mostly myself beating myself up from the depression I was in." 

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand. Syaoran would never hurt you." he spoke confused. 

"Not hurt me, what bull. He put me through so much emotional pain. He knew I would get hurt, what does he expect me to feel when he brakes up with me, joy. I was happy because he's happy, but not really. How would you feel if you were cast off by your one true love? But you no what, he didn't intend to physically hurt me. You know, having a strong magic and 'seeing' dreams aren't really a great thing to have. Apparently I've been through so much depression and emotional pain, that my soul and heart are dying. The magic makes it real, it connects everything. It wouldn't hurt you or Syaoran though. It's because my magic is stronger then yours. It's why I've been getting cramps lately. And with my dreams, it's my pain in its true form. My dreams have always told me the truth. Syaoran's the one that started it, so it naturally took the form of him. There you have it. Yet another reason why my life is a living hell. I mean if it wasn't for Naotoshi I wou-"

Eriol cut her off. "Who's Naotoshi?"

"Naotoshi [just encase you still don't know it's Now-Toe-she]. He's a guy who saved me from being impaled by a sword. He's the whole reason why I'm here." She responded mockingly, sounding frustrated.

"Which brings me to another topic- Why are you here? And who set up this barrier which makes it hard to sense auras."

"Naotoshi set it up so people like you, wouldn't follow me. Well at least Syaoran isn't here- especially since he knows about my wounds. Anyhow. Like I said earlier I need you to do me a favour. I'm going to tell you something. Tell my otou-san and my Oni-Chan, but know one else. For everyone else, including Tomoyo, Kero, Yue and especially Syaoran I want you to tell them something different." she said sounding serious again. She looked at her watch. _12:54. I have 6 minutes._

Eriol sighed and wondered what she wanted him to tell them. "What do you want me to tell them?"

"I only have 6 minutes. For you, otou-san and Oni-chan to know- well I'm going somewhere, I'm leaving but if you think I'm just running from my problems, that's not the case. Naotoshi and his sister want to train me. All I can tell you is that something is coming and I have to be prepared for it."

"Sakura, I don't know if I can. I mean how long will you be gone and where are you going. This is a big deal. I don't think your brother really trusts me and would have my head." 

"Eriol. Please. Do this for me. Look, I'll only be gone for a year -_27 for me-_. And I'm not sure exactly where I'm going, all I know it's a world parallel to this one. I'm sure I can trust this guy. If he wanted me dead he wouldn't have saved me. Please do this one thing for me. It's very important. Besides if I don't. I won't have Naotoshi to teach me how to control my dreams. So unless you want me dead." she said slightly black mailing him. 

__

If this is the only way she'll stay alive, I have no choice. "Fine Sakura I'll tell them that. But what do you want me to tell the others?"

"This is the reason I wanted you to tell my family, so I can get away with it. Tell them I'm going off as an exchange student to England or some other country. If they ask why I didn't tell them, you know nothing and only my brother and father knew I was going. Come to the conclusion that I didn't want the big goodbye and that I wanted to be alone. Look Eriol I only have..."Looks at watch." 1 minute left before I'll be gone." Sakura than pulls out the charm stick from her bag, and holds onto it. 

****

Starting countdown with 1 minute on the clock [Lil B: I just had to do that]

"Sakura what if they don't buy it? Syaoran will buy it, but you know how clever Tomoyo is. She can read me like a book." Tomoyo has always been one with excellent observation skills.

****

50 seconds left.

"Don't worry about it Eriol. I know you're also very sly. I'm sure you can hide it well if you try hard. You usually show you're up to something when you have that look on your face." She pointed out. "Besides, she trusts you. She loves you; she wouldn't think you would lie to her."

****

40 seconds left.

"Okay Sakura. Please be safe though. I don't want to find out that within a years time you're dead. Than I wouldn't be able to hear it down from everyone mad at me for letting you leave. Not to mention the guilt I would feel."

****

30 seconds left.

"It's my decision and there's nothing you can do about it. So don't feel bad. And tell my family that I love them and I told you to tell Touya that it's not your fault." She stood up off the log and put one hand on the strap of her bag and the other holding the charm tightly.

****

20 seconds left.

They just stood thinking for a bit so, **10 seconds left**.

"Eriol, I'm sorry."

****

8 seconds left.

"For what."

"I may return different. Training does that to you. I mean remember Li-kun."

****

5 seconds left.

"But that was him training since he could stand. That's like 8 years training before he lightened up a bit, and you'll only be gone for a year. Right? "He asked just making sure.

****

3 seconds left.

"Um...ya only a year here." _If only he knew_.

****

2 seconds left.

"Bye Eriol sorry for leaving like this."

****

1 second left.

"You're only doing what you must. Goodbye dear half-daughter. Return safe."

****

0 seconds left- Time for departure.

Sakura smiled at Eriol before she faded out into the cool ocean breeze.

Eriol stared at the ocean for a bit before heading back. He had a lot on his mind. _Now to tell her family. Oh boy._

Eriol walked up to the Kinomoto house ready for what was in store for him. He knocked on the door to find Touya answering it.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you and you're father about something. It's about Sakura. Can I come in?"

"I guess. You better have not done anything to her"

__

Oh boy indeed.

* * * * *

Syaoran was walking in the park with Kimi. He suddenly felt something. _What was that? I feel like something's gone, something important. I just can't figure out what it is. It's not bothering me too much; I only felt it slightly so it can't be too important._

* * * * *

Sakura faded back into appearance. She found herself in a Temple like place.

"Hey Sakura it's nice to see you again." Spoke a voice behind her.

She turned around to see Naotoshi. There was girl beside him. She had dark brown hair and the same ice blue eyes as Naotoshi. _Must be his sister. She looks around 14 but she's a lot older than that. Arg I can't do math_. 

They were both wearing training like clothes. The guy wore loose baggy pants that would be easy to move in. The girl was wearing an outfit like Meiling but it was sleeveless and it was light blue instead of red with a dragon outlined in silver. Naotoshi's top was a dark blue Chinese style top with a symbol in silver on the back. 

"Are you ready Sakura?" asked the girl. 

Sakura inhaled a deep breath before saying. "I'm ready".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Blossom: Finally done that chap. It took forever. I'm going to up-date as much as I can but it'll take longer because right now I'm planning two more fics. When they come out please read them. I think they'll be good. Well I liked the idea. Where are ~LB~ and Syaoran.

*crickets play in the back round.*

Little Blossom: Okay......

A load ear piercing scream suddenly was heard, followed by an evil cackling laugh sounding strangely familiar. (Cough*~LB~* cough)

Little Blossom: Okay....... Maybe that torture chamber/laboratory of thingy wasn't a good thing. I can't torture Syaoran if he's dead. And now I feel like I'm talking to myself. Well, um please make me smile and review. I welcome constructive criticism, it tells me how to improve, and that's what I'm trying to do right now. If you leave your e-mail I'll tell you about the next up-date, and if you can, can you check out some of my other stories. I need lots of feed back, because I'm thinking of being an author when I grow up, and I need to know my mistakes so I can fix them. Well anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I apologize if you don't like it, I'm still working on writing.


	5. Sakura's Gone And Get Ready To Train

Hi everyone I'm back with the next chap . I'm sorry if my chapters are less frequent as they used to be but I have a very hectic life . According to my friends they want to know when I actually sleep . Also check out my new fic Consuming Black . I think it's good and I put a lot of effort on it . So anyhow am I the only one here cause last time ~LB~ and Syaoran didn't come back . Also check out LB's fics . Her fic Perfect Melody is really sweat . So you guys back yet.

*Crickets chirp*

Little Blossom :Okay maybe they'll be back later . Anyhow I want to thank all you readers out there who reviewed my fic . You're all so kind . I love the reviews you all gave me . And I can happily say I haven't gotten a flame in my whole writing experience , and I'm surprised cause according to my (evil) English teacher I'm a terrible writer . So take that Lynn (I go to an alternative school and you call teachers by their first name which is weird) I got 52 nice reviews . And if you do flame me don't be a chicken and leave your email or read the next chap to come see what I have to say .Leave your email and I'll email you when the next chap comes out . I and don't forget to read my response to your review. P.S. I don't own CCS or CC never have never will .

ML152 - Thank you so much for your review . Gomen nesai if I take so long to up-date my stories

Lexis- You're right it has been awhile but arigato gazimasu for your kind review .

butterfly_grl4- You will find out in due time if Li breaks up with Kimi .Also I'll write the other fic as soon as I can . You know what I'm talking about and thanx for the review .

iii_sis - Here's more . And arigato for your review

Budinski - thank you so much for the review and I hope you like my next chapter.

SJ- Really you think my fic is amazing *cries* you're to kind . I'm so happy you like it and thank you for such a nice review .

Jt - Well let's just see if Syaoran's going to find out Sakura's gone . Thanx for the nice review .

Kikie - Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh run for it she's gonna blow . Wait a sec don't go boom here's the next chap to my fic . Nice rhyme and review .

SparklyStar - You'll find out if Syaoran breaks up with Kimi and don't worry I'll torture him anyway . Now if only ~LB~ would come back with him *sigh*. Syaoran is very kawaii when he is jealous . Thanx for the review .

Sun Beam :It is sad he hasn't noticed . That's why I torture him *Evil Grin* . Thanx 4 u'r nice review

Lil Cherry blossom - here's the next chap and thank ya very much for your review .

Sapphire Midnight - Thank you sssssssssssssooooooooooooooooo much for your review. You're too kind. And your fics are really great too .especially your newer one 'melting a stone heart' I give it two thumbs up.

Nefertiti - Thanks your review helped me bring up my self esteem . Someone loves my work ^_^ . Thank you soooooo much again . 

Chibicherry - Yay you like it . You're right homework is baka . And please up-date a lost princess as soon as you can I love that story .And I was the 2nd person ever to review it ( waaaa I wasn't the 1st oh well) . Thanx for reviewing .

Linz - Yay *dances around in circles as ppl stare at me as if I were a lunatic…which ppl say I am all the time I wonder why ~shrug~* . My bestest friend in the whole world read my story . You're soooooo nice . And you're right I do know your email and see ya on Friday.

Lucy Cabrera - Really you think it's cool . *cheers* . Well thank you so much for your nice review

Rushi33- Thank you so much for your review . I'm so happy you like my story . Here's the next chap and I hope you like it . 

REVIEW OF THE…UHHH…5TH CHAP 

And it goes to

Final Fantasy Princess

Sorry it took me SOO long to review. Gomen nesai!! Hee Hee. School has been occupying MOST of my time. And thanks for mentioning me twice in your fic. Just to tell you now, I am Aeris Gainsborough/Brenda. I changed my name to this one..... But I'm still a great fan of your fic! Sorry I took so long and I feel bad that Sakura left. Syaoran BETTER think about WHAT he IS doing. That baka. -hits baka Syaoran on the head.- Ahh well. Tell me when you update your fic! Great job so far!!

Little Blossom's response - It's okay if it took you so long to review cause school gets in the way of everything . That's why it can take me so long to update . Teachers pile up the homework cause they don't think we have a life outside of school , well newsflash to teachers ,WE DO . I'm so happy you like my fic and better yet you say you're a fan of it I'm so flattered . You're right Syaoran better think about what hi is doing . *Laughs cause Syaoran got hit and got told by Final Fantasy Princess . Thanx for review .It was so nice that it made you have review of the 5th chapter.

Little Blossom: Now that that's done . On with the fic and hopefully ~LB~ and Syaoran will be back soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return Of Dark

Chap. 5 Sakura's Gone And Get Ready To Train

"So what did you want to talk to me about? "Asked Touya as he sat on the couch in the living room eyeing Eriol suspiciously .

"Is your father home ? I rather not explain it twice ." Said Eriol to Touya sitting in an armchair across from Touya.

"Ya he is .I'll go get him . When I return your explanation better be good or else."

Eriol sweat dropped . "ummmm…..sure ." and with that Touya got up and left .

__

This is going to be very difficult to explain without being pummelled . On the bright side Fujitaka has always been rational , is war brakes out he'll try to stop it.

Touya returned a few minutes later with Sakura's father .

"Konichiwa Hirragizawa-san." He said politely before sitting beside Touya .

"Konichiwa Kinomoto-san . It's nice to see you again ."

"So why are you here." Spoke Touya getting impatient . "What's wrong with my Kaiju .

Eriol smiled at the nickname Touya had for Sakura . Still he was always over protective of her . _Now to tell him . I think I'll need to get a bottle of Advil on the way home . Something tells me I'm going to get a headache ._ "Well Sakura's gone." Eriol said cautiously as if he were trying to diffuse a bomb 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE . EXPLAIN NOW." He yelled . Eriol winced at how load he was . _Make that two bottles ._

"She's not dead Touya [Lil B : It should be Kinomoto-san but than you would get confused between him and Fujitaka] . She just not here ."

"Then where is she ." he spoke giving Eriol were that were worse than the ones he gave Syaoran , which he found inhumanly possible

"Well l …." Eriol began to start saying .

"Yes ." He continues his glare at me .

" Recently she's been getting hurt in her dreams . Anything that happened to her in her dreams happened to her in reality . I don't know if you've noticed but she's been in great pain these days ." He said .

"WHY?" he continued to yell .

" Touya , please . Hirragizawa-san please continue." Fujitaka said politely , trying to calm down his son while him himself is trying to not get lost in the information about his daughter .

" Arigato Kinomoto-san . As I was saying she was getting hurt in her dreams . The only way for her not to get hurt , and end up dying is if she left." Eriol tried to explain but found it rather difficult with the looks Touya gave him . 

" and….where exactly….did…she…go?" asked Touya who seemed to be twitching trying to hold in his anger. 

"Look it was her decision . It was the only way she would live . You can't protect her in her dreams , it's her own world . And I don't know where she went , she just said that she would be leaving for a year to train , or something like that . I think she's training with some guy and his sister ." Eriol said trying to stay calm but was getting slightly annoyed . 

"IF SHE TOLD YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER , AND YOU HAVE MAGIC WHY COULDN'T YOU HELP HER ." Touya let his anger out yelling at Eriol who was trying no to go deaf . 

"Would you stop yelling and let me explain . It's her own world and even I can't help her there . She also has stronger magic than me and I couldn't force her to stay even if I tried . Couldn't you tell she was in pain . She left to train to help her forget about it . This is also the only way she would stay alive . I wasn't happy about her leaving either but it was for the best . I know if you look deep down inside yourself you'll know it was for the best too . There was nothing any of us could do . "He replied sternly to him .

Touya seemed to back down knowing he was right . "Fine . But now what are we going to do . Just wait here for a year .?" He asked giving in .

Fujitaka who was being quiet decided to speak . "Thank you very much Hirragizawa-san . I know you're only trying to do what's best . Sakura also has very good judgement in people so she wouldn't have gone unless she knew she could trust these people . Is there anything else you need to tell us?" 

"Well Kinomoto-san there is one more thing that she asked me to do . She doesn't want anyone , and I mean anyone to know that she left to train . Not even Yue and Keroberous . She only wished me and you two to know about it . She wanted you guys to lets everyone know she left on an exchange program . I think she said England. I'm supposed to pretend I don't know anything . Onegai. Do this .This was her request ." Eriol pleaded with them . " And for Kero and Yue tell them that Sakura needed time alone so and she didn't want the big goodbye's ." He added so he didn't leave them to think of their own reason . 

"I guess we have no choice on the matter . Thank you again for telling us and watching over her . Touya I understand you're upset , but he's right . Good thing it's only for a year ." Said Fujitaka . 

"My dad's right . When she comes back make sure you watch over her . Something tells me when she comes back I won't be able to protect her from the thing that will hurt her most." Touya told Eriol seriously .

_~Even after he gave up his power he can sense when his sisters in trouble . He must love her very much. I don't think I ever sensed it . But in my mind there's a little voice telling me that I might not be able to help her either .~_ "Don't worry Touya I'll do my best to protect her. Gomen but I must get going now . If I don't get home Nakuru will start looking for me and she might start here because of you Touya." Eriol said standing up from the chair he was in.

Touya Shuddered before speaking "I'll show you to the door."_ I really don't want to have that thing hanging off me today . Especially in this mood ._

"No thanx . I'll just let myself out." Said Eriol before going out the door and onto the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm ready." Sakura said .

"Good . You've already met my brother Naotoshi . My name is Yuko Kuroyama . I'll be one of your trainers . My brother and I will be training you . I'm not going to lie to you . The training will be harsh , but it doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you. Hayashi Tiatsu won't . I'll give you a schedule of the training program . You're training will start tomorrow with my brother Naotoshi . The days will alternate . You get him Sunday , Tuesday and Thursday . I'll have you for Monday , Wednesday and Friday." Said Yuko with a stern look on her face .

"What about Saturday ?" asked Sakura 

"Every Saturday we will set up a test that you must complete . It could be something as retrieving an item or fighting a group . It will vary . Being outside this training area can be dangerous . It's not all sugar and spice out here . There are some pretty deadly gangs . Understood ." She said , again with a stern look on her face .

Sakura just stared nervously shaking her head up and down to signify she understood .

"Good." Her face suddenly changed from the stern look into a kind cheerful smile. "I'll show you to your room and than give you the schedule . I'll also give you a tour after dinner of the area . It'll be nice not being the only girl around here . Our grandpa Masashi lives here too . He's a little strange but a great guy , I'm sure you'll like him . Anyhow I really should show you to your room while my brother finishes getting ready for tomorrow . Follow me ." She said cheerfully . She started walking towards the hallway . Sakura started to follow her . She went through the many twists and turns the hallway brought . Sakura just realised how big this place was . Yuko stopped abrupt idly at a wooden door . She opened it to reveal a very nice room .

"This will be your sleeping corridors . Feel free to change anything . I'll come get you at 5:55 for dinner . Oh and before I forget here's your schedule ." Said Yuko handing her a sheet of paper .

Sakura simply nodded to show she understood and wondered about her personality ._ She can be so stern and serious but than suddenly change to a kind and very cheerful person ._ Sakura walked into the room . In it lay a bed in the corner covered in new white sheets . The carpet on the ground was a shade of navy blue and the wall paper was a dark blue decorated with designs done in silver . There was a nicely furnished desk , shelves and a dresser . There was a door that was a mirror which inside was a closet . She put her stuff on the bed and looked down at the paper.

****

/////////

****

Sunday

****

Monday

****

Tuesday

****

Wed.

****

Thurs.

****

Friday

****

Saturday

////////////////////////////

****

Naotoshi

****

Yuko

****

Naotoshi

****

Yuko

****

Naotoshi

****

Yuko

****

Naotoshi

+ Yuko

****

6:15 AM

****

WA 

****

KE

****

UP

****

&

****

EAT

****

BREAK

****

FAST

****

7:05 AM

Elemental

Magic

Martial Arts

Physical Training

Survival Training 

Sword Fighting

Martial Arts

****

T

****

12:00 PM

****

L

****

U

****

N

****

C

****

H

****

*

****

E

****

1:00 PM

Minor Elemental Magic

Mental Training

Magic Skills

Logical Mind

Games

Elemental Magic

Card Magic

****

S

****

6:00 PM

****

D

****

I

****

N

****

N

****

E

****

R*

****

T

****

10:00 PM

Dream

School

Sword Fighting

Card Magic

Dream

School

****

DAY 

****

10:45 PM

****

B

****

E

****

D

****

T

****

I

****

M

****

E

Sakura read the schedule very carefully .

"Well I'm totally booked for the next 27 years ." Sakura said to herself while sighing . 

Sakura started to take the pictures out of her bag and put them on the counter . She found many clothes in the closet and the dresser . She knew it would hurt people to know she was gone but it had to be done for them and herself . In her dresser the clothes looked like they were meant more for training and the clothes in her closet were robes , nice clothes and some other things she may need . 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol walked into the classroom his mind on Sakura , but on his face he didn't show it too much . He needed to look like he was worried cause he was before , but not to worried to make people suspicious . He saw that Tomoyo and Syaoran were already there . And they both looked very stressed with their faces very sad . Eriol sighed and decided it was now the time to test out his acting skills , well to a more extreme extant for this time he didn't know what was going on [Lil B: Remember he had to pretend he was a regular boy when Sakura was transforming the clow cards to Sakura cards]. 

"Ohayo Tomoyo , my cute little descendent ." I greeted putting on a smile.

Tomoyo looked up slowly putting on a small smile , but it looked so sad. "Ohayo Eriol-kun ." 

Eriol turned to see Syaoran's reaction , but he didn't do anything . Not even a glare for calling him that . "Is something wrong Tomoyo . You seem so sad ?" Eriol asked trying to pretend he didn't know what was going on .

"You'll find out later." She replied softly and gently , yet very sad . 

A few moments later the teacher came in . He was a tall man with glasses and sandy blond hair . He was a in fact though a very good teacher and was very kind . 

"Ohayo minna-san . I hope you had a good weekend . I have some news . I got a message from the office saying that Kinomoto-san is going on a student exchange program in England ." The teacher spoke to the class . After he said it the class broke out into whispering to each other . "Now as much as I would like to discuss this I do have a class to teach ." the teacher said bringing down the gossip . He started teaching and Eriol turned around to see Tomoyo and Syaoran in a depressive state , Tomoyo looked the same but Syaoran seemed even more out of it .

'_He probably didn't know she was leaving , but knowing Tomoyo she called yesterday and Touya or Kinomoto-san told her.'_ thought Eriol . 

Eriol quickly got a scrap of paper and wrote something quickly than passing it to Tomoyo . Tomoyo started to read it and it read :

_Tomoyo_

Is this what you meant earlier . And how did you find out?

Tomoyo quickly replied and handed it to Eriol .Eriol opened it and it read :

_Eriol_

I'll tell you at lunch . Meet me at the usual place by the cherry blossom tree

Eriol tore his gaze away from the note and looked at Tomoyo . When he saw she was looking at him he nodded to show he understood .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakura sat in her room . She was just finishing . She put the Sakura book in her desk drawer just like at her home. She put the schedule on the wall . She than heard a knock on the door . She opened it and saw Yuko there . 

"It's time for dinner . Is everything okay here ?" she asked .

"It's fine . I'll just have to remember my way around here . That tour you're giving me after dinner will sure some in handy." Sakura replied .

"Okay than let's go down for dinner ." She said as she started heading down the corridors . 

Sakura followed her to the dinning room where they ate supper . The food was very good and she met their grandpa Masashi . Soon after they ate Yuko started to show her around the place . The place was a bit bigger than Tomoyo's house which means it was huge . She showed her where hers and her brother room was . The different training areas for her classes and some other areas . Behind the house was a forest , and if you went through the forest you would come to a village . Out of the whole tour Sakura's favourite place was the garden . The garden was very beautiful and it made Sakura feel calm and relaxed . Soon enough Sakura went to bed to get the rest she'll need for the days of training in the very ,very near future . 

Naotoshi looked into the room to see the sleeping figure . He was staying up tonight using his magic to let Sakura have a peaceful dreamless sleep . He specialized in dream magic . "Goodnight Sakura . Sleep while you can , cause from now on it'll be what you look forward to . You're so young , it must be hard with all this pressure but I know you can do it." he whispered to the sleeping girl before leaving and quietly closing the door .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Blossom: Finally done . I'm so tired right now . I know it took me forever but complain on my lateness after I get some sleep . Well I hope you like it and please revi……………ZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

~LB~ opens the door and walks in dragging a looks like charred version of Syaoran behind her . 

~LB~: Looks like someone fell asleep eh Syaoran .

Syaoran : Owww ……..being fried isn't fun . You just had to start acting like a psycho and laugh like a maniac when I was strapped to a high platform .

~LB~: Well sooorrrrry . It wasn't my fault , and I'm still trying to figure out why music plays and LIGHTNING flashes whenever I laugh like that . Besides I still think you look kawaii when you're fried like that . 

Syaoran: You would .

~LB~: Whatever . Since Little Blossom's asleep and I don't want to disturb her you're coming home with me .

Syaoran: WHAT…no way am I go….( ~LB~ stuffs a sock in his mouth)

~LB~: To bad . And by the way since she's not awake I'll say it for her . Leave your email and she'll email you when the next update is and please check out her other stories . The final message is for you to please review . It makes her feel better and you don't want to ruin her career as an author , do you? Anyway come on Syaoran time to go. (drags Syaoran away)


	6. Train Yourself To The Limit

Hi I'm back for the next chap. I love you guys who reviewed. All the reviews made me so very happy . And if you didn't review please review this time. Anyways I'm so happy you guys like my story . And how is everyone.

~LB~: I'm good ,isn't that right Syao-kun. I loved you coming to my house . Wanna come over again?

Syaoran: Never again. You already dragged me along on your vacation. Why won't you just leave me alone?

~LB~: Cause I don't want to , You're so kawaii. *winks* ^_^.

Little Blossom: Well first I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed. 

Kikie- That wasn't a bad rhyme. You should hear my attempt *shudders* . And once again Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh run for it she's gonna blow ^_^. Well thanks so much for your review . 

~LB~- Hi . Thanx for your review and hope you had fun on your vacation.

Final Fantasy Princess- Yup teachers never think we have lives *sigh*. It is very kawaii how Touya's so protective of his sis. Thank for your review.

CCSobsession- You really think it's good .Arigato. And thanx a bunch for your review.

SJ- Don't worry I won't end it there. Cause I still have to finish this. You're so nice for giving me such a nice review.

IcE AnGeL- Here's the next chap. Gomen for taking so long. Syaoran is a bitch right now but his attitude will…*ahem* better change *glares at Syaoran*. Arigato for your kind review.

Sapphire Midnight- Yay you're so nice. Can't believe you like my stories , cause yours is so good. And the most recent chap of 'Melting Of The Stone Heart' was great.

Mei-Fong - That would be a funny scene. *pictures Syaoran running down the street with Touya and Kero's true form hot on his trail.* Thanx for the review. *hugs*

lil'wolfluvr- You really like it *jumps up and down for joy*. Thanks for your nice review.

Chibicherry- Honto. Hai I was the 1st reviewer. I like being the first to review really good stories. Your last chap to your story was great also. Arigato for reviewing.

HighLights of being a Sagittarius - arigato for your review . I'm happy you like my story.

butterfly_grl4- I'll try to finish this fic as soon as I can . And I'll try to get the next chapter of 'Cherry Fa' up as soon as I can.

Nefertiti- I like your reviews. You're always so nice. I'm glad you like my story. Sorry for taking so long to up-date. Thanx a bunch for your review ^_^.

Rushi33- You're so nice. And I don't think I would have any fans. My stories aren't that good. Than again I do have low expectations. My expectations were 1 review a chap. *I'm sad huh*. Demo arigato gazimasu for your review.

Will the real slim shady please shut up- Here's the next chap. I hope you like it.

Mwahahahah!- Your name reminds me of my friend . She has a very freaky evil laugh. (gomen if you're reading this. You know who you are). Thank you so much for your review.

Tami-chan- You really find my story interesting *hugs*. Arigato . You're so very kind.

NariKinMalfoy16- Yay you think it's well written. And my English teacher hates me *glares at teacher*. Thank you lots for your review.

cloudy day(plum)- You've really head all my stories. *cries* . And you like them all *cries again*. To tell you the truth this is also my fav. I don't even know how I got this idea. I'm a little scared by that. Thank you so much for the review. 

Trish- I'm so happy you like it. well they'll be plenty of twists and turns simply cause I feel like it. thank you for your review.

SweetAznPnai4eva- I'm so very sorry I take so long to review. If I had it my way this story would already be done, but it's not …now I'm depressed. But anyways I'm so happy you like my story.

Review Of The 6th Chapter

Goes to

Stars From Above

WRITE MORE NOW!!! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CANNOT LEAVE US THERE!!!!!!!! PUT UP NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *smushes up Syaoran* YOU BAKA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA!!!!??????? GRRRRR THAT BE EVIL!!!!!!!! STUPID CLAN S+S FOREVER CAN'T THEY SEE THAT!?!?! They be stinky people. GRRRRR!!!! I WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! AND I WANT IT NOW!!!! SUCH AN ORIGINAL IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LOOOOOOOOVE IT!!!!!!!! ORIGINAL, CREATIVE, SWEET, ANGSTY, HUMOROUS, SAD, IS ALL GOOD! NOW ADD MUSHY S+S AND GET RID OF THAT KIMI GIRL!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN ABOUT PEOPLE READING FICS AND NOT REVIEWING!!! IT HAPPENS TO MINE ALL THE TIME!!!! AND I'M LIKE GRRRRRR WHY CAN'T YOU JUST REVIEW YOU STINKY PEOPLE!?!?!?! Well they don't literally stink but their mind is messed up! You can't just read a fic and not review! How do you expect to get more chapters!?! waah!!!! I want more reviewwwwssss!!!!! EEEEE!!!!!!! Writers block here...... you get writers block when you don't get reviews? I do....teehee....ahhhh the hard life of an author. Well keep it up!!! WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! JA NE!!!!! 

  
~Stars from Above

Little Blossom's response - Gomen for taking so long to up-date. The clan is kinda dumb but don't worry. I have some plans…..but everyone will just have to wait and see what will happen. You really flattered me when you said all those nice things. *blushes and than gives you hugz* . You are really too kind. Also reviews do also help me think of ideas. The hard part is finding time to type. My teachers love to lay on the homework. The hard life of an author. Well thank you kindly for your review. Your fic made me feel so happy you got review of the 6th chap. Arigato.

Little Blossom: And I'm done.

Syaoran: So what's you're point.

Little Blossom: I don't have one . Why? I was just saying that I was done.

Syaoran: Whatever.

~LB~: When's the fic going to start.

Little Blossom: Whenever Syaoran decides to say the you know what.

Syaoran: And what makes you think I'm going to say it……. *All the readers go and get their guns*….Okay I'll say it. Little Blossom doesn't own any of the characters , basically she doesn't own CCS at all. Happy

Little Blossom: Ecstatic. So lets start the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return Of Dark

Chap.6 Train Yourself To The Limit 

Eriol walked on the grassy field. He was heading towards the Cherry Blossom tree where he was suppose to meet his girlfriend Tomoyo. He loved Tomoyo dearly , and that's why it hurt himself so , knowing he was going to have to lie to her. But a promise is a promise. He could see Tomoyo was all ready there waiting for him. She looked up and gave Eriol a weak smile upon seeing him. Eriol smiled replied to her smile with a smile of his own. She then looked away. He looked sadly at her. He felt connected to her. He couldn't always know her feelings, her not having as aura. But the bond they had for each other was more than enough. Her feelings affected him. He wanted to be the one that always put a smile on her face. He couldn't do that right now, and at this moment, the time she needs him the most. He put a hand on her shoulder when he reached her. Her back was to him. Through a simple touch he could feel her pain. It coursed through her like a stampede of elephants. It pulsed through her blood, it hammered at everything in and out of her.

"To...Tomoyo?" he asked cautiously. As if she was the most delicate of glass. Something that was so delicate and beautiful, that if you were to put one tiny scratch on it you would destroy it.

Her back stayed towards him, but her head peered over her left shoulder. And what he saw destroyed him. She was quivering slightly, like a cute, innocent puppy in the cold rain. Salty tears stained , and made their way down her face. The thing that destroyed him inside and out, were her eyes. Her asthmas eyes. Her asthmas eyes now seemingly darker then normal, following her mood. They held such pain and sorrow he could hardly look into them. Her eyes sparkle was gone, only to be replaced with the shine and glitter of sorrow. How her eyes shone, with the extra water layer over them , any excess that couldn't stay in her eyes dripped down her face , only to hit the now seemingly darkened grass. Her bangs swayed to the side as a cold wind cut through the air, the rest of her hair followed. 

"Eriol." she uttered the name. Even his name sounded like compressed pain. She turned the rest of her body so she was now facing him completely. "Why?" she asked , a question that Eriol didn't even know what she was asking. 

"Tomoyo." Eriol said again. Concern radiated from the sound of her name .

Tomoyo seemed to break down. Any pain that was hidden beneath her before had now surfaced. She flung her arms around him. Face buried in his used to be dry shirt. He brought his arms around her, embracing her. He ran his hand through her hair trying to get her to calm down.

"Tomoyo. Please tell me what's wrong." he asked softly in her ear. She seemed to calm down at the sound of her voice.

"Sh…she never told me?" she sobbed. 

"Who never told you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Sakura. She never told me she was leaving. It's like she doesn't trust anyone anymore. Even me. I thought I was her best friend. She didn't even tell Kero. I could tell something was wrong with her for the last couple of days. I didn't pry at her cause I thought she would tell me, I thought she trusted me. But now I can see I was wrong." she sounded almost angry. "I went to her house. When I got there I asked if I could see Sakura. I could tell she was in pain. Touya told me she left for a student exchange program. He said she wanted to leave, needed some time to herself. I'm so worried about her. She's going somewhere where no one can watch over her. She's never been alone. I know she's felt alone before , but she always had people to go to. But in the state she's in…and...and with no one there, scares me. She's not as cheerful, but she still trusts people to easily. I don't know what to do anymore." she poured her heart out to Eriol. 

"Shhh…..it's okay. Everything will be okay. If it's a program she'll come back . And she always has the cards if she's in trouble." he whispered in her ear.

"I guess you're right." she agreed "Syaoran that baka. Look what he's done to her. " she spat. 

"Don't worry. All will come together in the end." Eriol turned his head to see Syaoran walking across the field , where the high trees were, and the peonies grew. He usually sat in a tree. _I wonder how he's taking it._

Syaoran jumped onto the tree branch. Sitting on a branch he was overcome with thought. _Sakura's really gone. She left and as far as I can tell didn't tell anyone. I hope she still isn't getting hurt. Those wounds looked really bad. Why is it that I feel this way. To me why does it seem that the people I lo…love always get hurt. Yes I admit it to myself , I love Sakura and always have, and probably ever will. It still doesn't mean I don't love Kimi. The elders made my choice easy, but I still don't know if it was the right one. God my life is hell._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm went off and Sakura slowly creaked her eyes open. She suddenly sat straight up staring at her surroundings. She sat there with a confused look upon her face. Her face then eased up and she let out a sigh, as her memories of the past events flooded into her mind. She then slammed her alarm clock to a silence.

"Oh ya…I forgot." she glanced at the clock. "It's 6:17 I better get up since training starts at 7:05." She said to herself as she got out of bed. 

The navy carpet under her feet was cold, but also soft and felt nice between her toes. She started to do her morning routine which she did at home. She dressed into some training clothes . It wasn't the fancy type, just a white tank top, and loose fitting black sweats. She walked to where the eating area to see everyone there. Everyone meaning Masashi, Yuko and Naotoshi. She sat down at the table where they were waiting. She smiled at them.

"Ohayo Sakura-san have a nice sleep." asked Masashi in a kind voice

"Ohayo. Yes I had a nice sleep. Arigato for asking. I hope yours was fine also." She replied to the old man.

"yes it was."

"Training starts today with you Naotoshi, right?" she looked in his direction

"Yes it does. Yuko showed you all the rooms. Right?" he was asked making sure she knew where to go.

"Yes Yuko showed me last night."

"Yup, I sure did. Well come on lets eat I'm starved." she said before digging in to the food in front of her.

Yuko really puzzled Sakura. _She can be so stern, and also be really cheerful like a kid._ "Uh sure…lets eat." she said starting to pick at the food in front of , which was pancakes. 

"You should really eat more. You'll need your energy for training. I don't want you passing out on me." he advised giving her a wink, smiling a million dollar smile.

Sakura smiled back, and blushed a little cause he winked. "I guess you're right. I'll need my energy."

"Good. I'm done but I'll see you for our lesson in about." He looks at his watch. "15 minutes. So finish up." he got up from the table and left.

Sakura looked at his plate to find it empty. _He sure eats fast._ She soon finished up and went back to her room. She made sure she everything in order. She didn't need her cards. She would only need the cards for the test days and the card magic lessons.

She walked down the hall and got to the room she was looking for. In the centre stood Naotoshi. He turned around as he heard her footsteps.

"Nice to see you again." he greeted.

"You saw me 15 minutes ago." 

"That's still time apart. Besides you're a great person to have around." he smiled. [Lil B: Someone's developing a small crush.; Syaoran: Why did you write that. No one can have her but me.; ~LB~: You broke up with her.; Syao: That's not the point.; Lil B: quiet you . You can criticize me when the stories finished.]

"Um…arigato. So we're doing elemental magic?" she said a little nervous, about the up-coming lesson.

"Hai. In this class we'll be working on the main elements. Which are fire, wind, water and the earth." he began. "Later on, when you get those we'll start to work light and dark. When you've mastered all of those , you'll work on your main magic source. It's not exactly an element, but it's where your magic comes from. That would be star magic. We won't work on that till you've mastered it , because you rarely find someone with star magic, plus it's the hardest magic to control at a high level. None of us have star magic, so we won't be able to help you control it That's why you have to be prepared before you work on it." he explained. "Do you understand all of this?" he asked looking her straight in her emerald eyes. 

Sakura simply nodded in response.

"Good. We'll start at concentrating energy. You've always had the staff to concentrate your magic before, you need to do it by yourself. If you don't have your staff and the cards, and you need magic, this will help you." he then sat on the ground. And Sakura followed suit. He put his arms out in front of him. His arms were bent and his palms faces each other . His eyes were closed in concentration. A tiny ball of magic appeared in his hands, and started to grow. His eyes snapped open as the ball stopped growing. It was still fairly small. 

"Try doing that. Just focus on the magic within you. When your within reach, just grab it. Through practise it'll get much easier." he smiled….again. With his perfect teeth. It was a kind smile. 

[Lil B: I decided to make him a very happy, yet mature guy. Won't Sakura love that Syaoran.; Syao: Shut up before I shut you up.; Lil B: You do that you can say goodbye to being with Sakura.; Syao:……; Lil B: That's what I thought.]

Sakura nodded , and took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She put her arms in front of her exactly like how he did. She searched within herself and felt what her was talking about. She took the magic inside herself and concentrated. She felt the energy go to her hands, and then the palms of her hands. She released the energy slowly. She opened her eyes in delight as she saw that she did it.

"Great job. You got it on your first try, most people never get it on their first go at it." he complemented. 

"Well, you're a great teacher." she complemented right back. 

"arigato, but then again you could just be a great student." she smiled at his comment. "But what we're going to work on now, is taking only certain magic within ourselves, rather then all of it at once. Watch." he closed his eyes again. She could sense magic flowing to his palms. Between his palms, air started to pick up speed. Soon enough there was a mini tornado between his hands. Sakura watched in fascination. The wind disappeared as he moves his hands into a different position. His palms now faces upwards. A flame emerged from his palms now. Next he moves his hands again palms facing each other, put one above the other. 10 cm space in-between. Water spurted out of the bottom palm and met the top, he had a little funnel of water going. He moved his hands again, but he now opened his eyes. "This one's my favourite." he said. He cupped each of his hands, and placed one over the other. A small flash could be seen between the cracks. He lifted his top palm up to reveal a cherry blossom . " Hold out your palm please." she did as told, and he placed the flower in her palm. 

" For me?" 

"Beautiful things should have beautiful owners." he simply replied, she blushed. "Now you try." she nodded and started her attempt.

Soon enough Sakura got it. And they began to work on more complicated matters. Then they had lunch. She went to her next class which was minor elemental magic. There she learned shadow, sun, moon, psychic, wood, ice, electricity, ground, love and hate. Love and hate are very powerful. Emotions are difficult to manipulate, but once you do, you'll have an advantage. Love and hate are the most effected when manipulated. That's why Syaoran was told to show no emotion. You can show emotion as, long as you can control it so you won't get manipulated . Next was dinner. After that was time for a class she would really need to pay attention in. Dream. She entered the training room again. She saw Naotoshi there ,but his time was facing her.

"Dream magic is what I specialize in. My sister couldn't do dream though. Only some people have it. That's why most magicians wouldn't get hurt like you did, they're not as connected to their dreams. Your dream magic is very strong. Dream magic is hard to control, but you can change peoples lives greatly through it, so you have to learn how to use it right." he quietly spoke standing still. "Here." he said tossing a small pouch to her. 

Sakura looked at it. "what's this for?" she questioned confused.

"We can't practise dream magic like this. There's powder in that bag. Lay down and sprinkle a bit on yourself. It's make you sleep, but you'll appear in a dream training room. You may feel tired after the session still though. Remember magic makes it real, and this won't be a trip to candy land." Sakura was about to ask him something but he cut her off. "You don't have to worry about Syaoran appearing , I'll cast a spell so nothing will happen. Ok."

"Hai." she responded , while starting to lie down. She took some of the golden powder in the bag and sprinkled a little on herself. She suddenly felt her body overcome with sleep. Soon enough it all went black. It felt like she opened her eyes again to find herself in a grassy meadow. She sat up, palms facing down on the soft lush grass beneath her. She looked around in aw . The place was beautiful. A few seconds later Naotoshi appeared in front of her. 

"This is your dream, but I decided to make the setting here. If the person doesn't have dream magic you'll be able to enter and control what goes on in the dream." he began explain, starting his lesson. "But , if they also have dream magic, whoever has the most control, talent and magic will be able to control the dream. When you improve we'll have a small battle of who can get control over the dream. If you beat me we'll work more, and then you'll have to beat me in my dream. If two people have dream magic, the person who's dream it is will have the advantage. If you're in someone else's mind and they have the advantage I'll show you a little trick." he smiled looking down at her as she sat.

"What would that be?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well you can't change dreams, on the fact that you aren't sleeping. There's this trick I discovered. If you concentrate , put yourself in a dreamlike state, and put your mind together. You can merge dreams. I merged dreams , no one has an advantage." he answered. "We won't get into that yet, that's very complicated. We'll start off in barriers. It's very hard to keep a person out of your dream, but this will help you keep emotion figures out, such as Syaoran."

"I guess I'll need to learn that. That is if I don't want to die." she gave a half laugh, staring sadly at the fresh scented grass. She forced on a smile. "So what are we waiting for lets begin." she snapped her head in his direction. She kneeled on her knee and stood up. "Just tell me what to do."

He nodded, and started to explain how to focus her magic. Soon enough she did it perfect. Naotoshi was surprised she learned it so fast.

"You're a fast learner. You seem to learn everything easily." he commented.

"Thanks. What's nest, we still have sometime." she said glancing a her watch.

"You know what I'll teach you how to change the settings of dreams. Concentrate like you did before with all the elemental magic, and like the barriers. But this time , in your head picture a place, setting, whatever you chose. Make yourself believe you're there. Pretend to feel the surroundings, smell the air, hear what you would hear, see what you would see. Concentrate hard and it'll happen." he started guiding her again. "watch." he closed his eyes. Before Sakura's very eyes , the field seemed to vanish and replace itself with a forest. He opened his eyes. "You try."

Sakura copied what he did and closed her eyes. She concentrated on a place. She felt magic serge. She tried but she could tell it wasn't working. 

"Don't force it….let it come naturally." she heard Naotoshi whisper in the distance.

She gave a small smile, and did what felt right to her. She could feel magic surge in her surroundings. She rose her eyelids to find herself on a white sandy beach. She smiled in delight.

"See Sakura, just let everything come naturally. It's never good to force magic. It won't work properly, and if you're working with dangerous magic, you can cause much destruction if they have no control." he spoke walking towards her. He stopped when he reached her. "It's getting late . Time to leave. To leave your dream, use the setting technique, but with this you command your body to wake up. I'll meet you back in the training room." as he said those words he disappeared.

Sakura did what was told and found herself back in the training room. She got up to her feet. As soon as she stood she swayed slightly, having trouble standing. As she was just about to fall Naotoshi caught her.

"You've never purposely tried to use this type of magic before so you'll be worn out from using this type of magic. I'll help you to your room." 

"Iie. I don't want to be any trouble for you." she argued

"Look Sakura. You should take help while you can. Later on my sister and I can't be as soft on you. We know you're just easing into this, you'll get stronger in time. Besides I don't think you'll make it to your room in this condition." 

Sakura sighed she knew he was right. "okay. But only this once."

He nodded and helped her to her room. He helped her lay down in bed. "oyasumi nesai Sakura-san." he said leaving the room.

"oyasumi nesai." sakura mumbled just before falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Blossom: I'm done finally *cheers*. I actually would've posted yesterday (I just added this on) but my internet started getting screwed up. But anyways I'm done. And ~LB~.

~LB~: Hai.

Little Blossom: Take care of Syaoran for me, I have to go somewhere.

~LB~: Sure. Yay hear that Syaoran you get to spend more time with me.

Syaoran: Why?

Little Blossom: Cause very soon I have to go to my judo class, and then my Japanese dance class. I'll go kick some but and then practise the dance, with flowers in it. My best bud is using your fav flower Syaoran, Peony. My other friend is iris and I get to be the sakura. 

Syaoran: That's an insult to Sakura.

Little Blossom: *a glare worse then Syaoran's* You're getting me mad, I thought we established what happens when you make me mad.

Syaoran: ehehehehehe *nervously*

~LB~: Come on Syao-kun. I have plans for us. Just a sec *Pulls out a bottle and a cloth*

Syaoran: What's that.

~LB~ nods to Little Blossom, who then throws Syaoran and does lock on him from which she learned from judo. ~LB~ buts the liquid from the bottle on the cloth, which then she puts over Syaoran's mouth and nose. Syaoran then falls unconscious.

~LB~: I knew chloroform would work. Well bye. *drags Syaoran away in a body bag*

Little Blossom: If you're still reading this please review. I'm extremely sorry it took so long to update . If you leave your email I'll email you when the next chap is up. If you're signed in and your bio thing Shows your email and you don't want me to email you, tell me in the review. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. If you have any suggestions tell me. Again sorry and please review.

Aknmoonbeam@hotmail.com


	7. The Test of the Enchanted Clear Water Cr...

Hi everyone. Long time no see. I'm going to try to make this chap extra long because I made 100 reviews. Woohoo. That sure cheered me up cause I read something sad.

LB- what book was this.

Little Blossom: It's called Firewing, authored by Kenneth Oppel. . It's such a good book. I recommend it to everyone. But before you read this, you have to read the book Silverwing and then the next one Sunwing. These books are amazing but in the last book, I'm not going to say who, but a character I liked died *cries*. 

Syaoran: what a wimp.

Eriol: Don't be mean. Remember she can always kill you off if she wanted to.

Syaoran: Oh ya. Ehehehehehe.

Little Blossom: Well anyways I should say thank you to everyone. And I decided not to do review of the chapter, because I don't want to make it seem some are better then other and stuff.

iii_sis - wow, arigato so much for the review. your welcome for the email. I'm just gald you like my story.

LB- *laughs at Syaoran gagged* I always enjoy your reviews. Arigato so much. You're always there to help me Syaoran in line.

Silver Star- thank you so much for the review. I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to up-date.

Mei-Fong - awe thanx for the hug and the review. I'm so sorry it took so long to up-date.

Kikie- I have a question, can you self destruct. You always seem to want to go boom. Oh well, thanx so much for your review.

IcE AnGel- You'll see what's going to happen to my story… unless I die, but I hope to live longer then that. But neways I am so sorry I take forever to up-date.

Final Fantasy Princess- When you put my story that way, it makes it sound like all their lives are so complicated, but that's okay. It'll be easier to make all the characters lives mayhem. Arigato for the review.

Sivana Yuy- wow you are so nice. You're review really cheered me up. And don't worry I email everyone, unless they tell me not to.

SJ - awe, you are way to nice. Thanx so much for the review and glad you liked it.

SwitSakura- Gomen Gomen Gomen I took way to long to update. Thnx 4 your review it made me J 

Cool camzy blue- arigato for the review. Your nice, I like nice ppl. *starts scaring everyone* oh well , hope you enjoy this chap.

Artemis: The Huntress- here's more and thank you for the review

Diane- *sweat drops* Gomen for taking so long. I would really love writing all day but because of the hell they try to hide as education I can't *cries*. Arigato for the review.

Sparkly Star- of course S&S forever. But just because of that doesn't mean I can't medal in their lives. *evil grin*. Arigato for the review.

Chibicherry- Of course your story wasn't good… It is GREAT. You continue soon but don't rush yourself. Arigato for the review.

Nefertiti- your really nice to give me nice reviews. Even your daily chapter line is nice. Arigato very ,very much for the review. 

SweetAznPnai4eva- *jumps around for joy* Yay you're not mad at me. Thanx for the review and I hope you enjoy this story.

Sapphire Midnight- Thank you so, so, so, so much for reviewing. You have to up-date to, your stories are really good, way better then mine. 

Devilblossomgrl - Gomen I took so long and thank you for the review

Lil CherryBlossom- arigato for your review

Sunbeam- I can picture him now. Man is he freaking out. Arigato for the review

Rushi33- I always love getting reviews from you cause you're so nice. Arigato gazaimasu for reviewing.

Evil Wolf of Cherry Blossom- LOL. Who knows. (well I do , but that's not the point) arigato for the review and hope you enjoy this chap.

Kawaii*Miki- maybe. I love torturing people, especially Syaoran. (smiles evilly). Arigato for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoy my story.

Maiko- arigato for reviewing. Hope you enjoy it.

tricia p- Glad you like my story. Hope you enjoy this chap. Arigato for the review.

mellou Collie- put more adventure into the training, well you read my mind cause with my mind *evil grin* you won't know what to expect. I would love to kill Kimi off but I can't do that for the sake of my story. Thank you soooooo much for reviewing.

Solaris- Thank you so much for reviewing. I know I'm this took forever for me to post but I've been so busy lately.

Asukaphina- Arigato for reviewing. Gomen for taking so long

Elena- Wow, you really think I deserve all the reviews I got. You're too nice. Email me when you get signed up with the sight though Elena. Well you better keep in touch camp buddy, I hope to read one of your stories one day. 

Exotycmisteriladi- mmmm… coffee. Thank you so much for reviewing. All these reviews made me feel so happy. And don't worry, I plan to put Syaoran under much torture. 

Little Blossom: Wow thank you all for reviewing. You help give me the energy I need to write.

Syaoran: What are you talking about; you take forever to up-date.

Little Blossom: Well sorry, my laptops busted, my c-drive isn't working so I have to use this one. And my brother is ALWAYS on it. And it's so depressing. I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY SO I CAN START MY NEW STORY.

Syaoran: excuses, excuses.

~LB~: Syao-kun, give her a break. For that I'm going to have to punish you ^_^.

Syaoran: 0_o.

~LB~: come on Syao-kun. *Throws him in a bag and carries him away to some unknown place*

Little Blossom: Eriol can you say the thing.

Eriol: Little Blossom doesn't own CCS or anything else she may have used. She basically owns nothing.

Little Blossom: Now after that depressing speech let's begin. And because I made it to a 100 reviews, let's see if I can make it longer. Well you guys better get yourself comfortable. This is the first story to make a 100 review (well there's the small fact most of my stories don't have that many chapters cause I'm a really slow typest who doesn't get of her lazy @$$ enough to type out her planned stories. Not many would believe me that these are all planned out cause I tend to up-date in like what, once in a blue moon) , so because it's the first to make a hundred reviews, I'm going to make this chapter at least twice as long as the others. I have my caffeine and my boundless amount of energy to help me through this. So without further a due, let's begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Return Of Dark

The Test of the Enchanted Clear Water Crystal

Sakura sagged into the chair by her desk. Her second day had been much more tiring then she thought .Yuko was a tough teacher. She would always change her mood depending on the situation. So you can well bet she can go from a commanding officer to a happy go lucky teenage girl in a breath. Her last class today was school, just normal school. And for the first time in her life, math came as a relief. 

Her first class today after breakfast was martial arts. Yuko was determined to teach so many forms of martial arts that Sakura had trouble remembering them all. There was judo, ji ken do, karate, kick boxing, caporia, tai kwan do, wrestling, ai ki do, jujitsu, kung fu, Yuko and Naotoshi's own type and some others she planned to teach her. Today they focused on Judo. She first learned how to do break falls. It was a way to fall that wouldn't hurt you as much as a normal fall would. Judo was a form that you tend to throw, rather then in karate where it's more kicking and punching. After that- it was learning all the different throws, and some katas. All the judo katas have to be done with a partner, and they were very confusing. As for the throwing, you have to get the opponents body off balance, get under them, and throw. The first throw she learned was osoutogari, and iponseinagei. Timing was everything, and it was much different then the way the fight card fought. Yuko said the only way to get very good at judo was to do repetition with the throw. That meaning, she has to work up the speed and make throwing just as easy as breathing.

The next lesson was like a hell brought to the surface. It was mental training. What was meant by mental training was to work up your mind so you don't brake down at the mere sight of something. It was working up the pain tolerance for the mind. Yuko was very good at mind magic. Sakura would close her eyes as Yuko would send her mind images. She said they would get worse as they go, which Sakura shivered to the bare thought. Today Yuko shot images of creatures that were beyond explanatory, and images of wars that even the most overexcited war obsessed fool would reduce to anything just to avoid the topic for the rest of their life. Fool because anyone who sees glory in war is just a stupid git who can't see that there is no glory in anything that causes so many people to die, and leave so many to mourn over lost loved ones. 

Well, after all that strain today, wouldn't you be happy to do something as normal as math. Education as is important as anything else. If fact, by the time Sakura gets back, school will be a cinch for her. She'll have 27 more years of knowledge then the rest of them, except of course for Eriol. He has memories of his past life, but not really the true experience. After all, like he said, Clow is dead, and there is no way he can come back to life. He just happens to be born with his knowledge, if he were actually Clow, he would've not asked Yue and Kero to pick a new master in the future. 

So right now she is doing some of the homework she was assigned. She was tired; it was clearly drawn on her face with a highlighter. She felt like she was going to pass out at any given second. Finally she put down her pencil and decided to call it a night. She finished her math work and had only science left. Luckily the work didn't have to be done till Friday. She didn't even bother to change into her pyjamas; she just crawled into bed where sleep took her instantly. 

__

She stood in a dark grassy plain. The grass reached up to her hips, but she could only see about an inch of the grasses tips. She wasn't blind, but the grass was mostly hidden by a mist that covered the ground. The mist smelt of rain hitting the ground on a warm day. It was warm wherever she was, humid too. She could feel her clothing sticking to her body, and the sticky feeling on her skin. 

She could feel a hilt grasped in her hands. She looked down at the sword and her eyes widened. Sakura knew that sword… in fact, she new it very well. It was Syaoran's sword. –Why am I holding his sword? This can't, no it can't be the dreams of him hurting me. I shielded my dream already. This must be a premonition dream. There's no other explanation for it. If that's the case, then what can all this mean?- 

_The sound of panting was heard, and it was coming closer with every pitter-patter of foot-steps heard. The panting sounded of a dog, but at the rate that it was coming from, it was too fast for a dog. _

Sakura whipped her head around when she heard it near; and when she decided her mind was not playing tricks on her. She turned around in time to see a wolf immerge from the forest. A forest surrounded the plain, and the wolf was right on the rim. It looked right where she was, but it seemed to be looking through her and not at her. Without any notice it started bounding in her direction. 

She took a step back with her left foot, next thing she knew; she was lying sprawled on the ground. There was a searing pain in her ankle that she noticed just when she put that extra amount of weight on it. She looked at her left ankle to see it swelling, and right now it was the size of an orange. She cringed at the sight of her fruit sized ankle, but managed to pull away in time to see that the wolf was only a metre apart from her. 

The wolf, there's something about th-. But before she could actually finish her whole thought, another figure immerged from the trees. This time, the figure caused Sakura to be just sitting there gaping. It was none other but herself wearing something Tomoyo would make. She looked down at her attire and noticed she was wearing the same thing. It was black, pink and green, but mostly black. It went up to the calf, black boots, rimmed with green. She wore flow-like black capris; which on first glance may be mistaken for a skirt. On top of that was a see-through material that altered in green and pink. It was tied like a sarong but shorter. The colours weren't striped, kind of cow like but flowed into each other nicely, not clashing like. She wore a black, belly, tank top with the rim around the edges a dark pink. On top of that she wore a trench coat, not done up though. It went down to just below her knees and the sleeves to her elbows. The material seemed like leather or pleather, but she couldn't be sure which one. Her hands were gloved with the biker type gloves, the ones where the material only goes to the knuckle, then its nothing but the skin of your own fingers. One was green and the other pink.

The thing is that the Sakura that was running over looked somewhat different. The other Sakura first of all had much longer hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. Second of all, that Sakura also looked stronger, the major give a way being that she looked more muscular and solid then she does now. Thirdly, and last of all, she just seemed different. Her eyes held a glint of determination, pain and were cold like ice. Ice a raging fire would fail to melt. Her aura was strong and stood hard and unmoving like a diamond. She held Syaoran' sword as well, but she didn't need a weapon - from looks of her, she was a weapon. 

The other Sakura stood near the wolf. Lightning lit the darkened sky and the projected sound of thunder banged on her ears like a stampeding herd of rhinos. Tension flooded the air around her as the distinct feel of evil was approaching. 

Sakura sat on the grassy floor unable to get up. "This is just a dream, remember." She spoke to herself trying to sound calm. "Then _Damn it_, why does it feel so real?"

__

The other Sakura looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time, giving her a slight surprised look. Her look of being startled slowly turned into a look of reinsurance. She held a half grin on her face. The wolf too was staring right at her. "It is a dream, but will you realise it in time, with help from the one who always has a watchful eye over you, even if you are too blinded to see the eye, feel for it." Her words seemed to cut through Sakura like a knife. "It will be real, like the pain will be real, how you are real, how I am real, how the soul-eating emotion loneliness will be forever real."

Other Sakura crouched down and was hardly visible from the mist lying on the ground. Her voice also lowered an octave "Darkness to you and your people if you do not see past the illusion that the slumber of another will bring." Her voice went down to a barely audible whisper. She and the wolf seemed to be getting weaker with every passing second. "You then must choose the path of peace or pain." They, other Sakura and the wolf, now were on their last breaths of life.- 

The girl shut her eyes in pain, but when they opened, there was a whole new light to them. No longer cold, distant, and filled with pain. They held a warmth and peace that Sakura couldn't understand, and other Sakura's eyes seemed almost sad, sympathetic sad. "You are our best hope. You hold the lives of strangers, and of the people you care about." The wolf was gone, Sakura could tell. She didn't know quite how she knew, but she knew through some sort of sixth sense that lay within her skin, somewhere deep inside. Deep inside where it managed to leak out through her dormant power. Other Sakura will be gone soon as well. The only thing keeping her from death was the shear will to complete the message to her other self. "Don't let the pain be for nothing." She spoke starting to become short of breath. "Mine and everyone else's future are for you to decide- and yours alone." With her last word, she gave a reassuring smile and closed her eyes to what they both knew would be the last time those blazing eyes of the forest would focus again. 

Sakura dragged herself across the earthy ground to be beside the two bodies. She shook the two no longer life-filled bodies in hopes they would move, blink, something to show some sort of life, but it never came. She looked at her hands, the sword she had been holding she left behind. Her hands were drenched in a cooling blood. She looked back at the other Sakura. She could faintly see the patch of blood over the area where her heart would've been. She could hardly see from all the mist that was slowly building up. She knew that she was murdered. And she was left all alone on the misted, grassy plain. 

Sakura gasped as she sat up in bed. It was still dark outside. She turned to look at her clock. It was two thirty. She was covered in sweat and she felt unclean from her dream. Still a little drowsy, she managed to pull herself from her soft bed to the bathroom that connected to her room. 

Her body was tired and told her mind so with all the aching in her joints and the heavy feeling of her limbs. She tried not to let the others know, but she still felt a considerable amount of pain from her dreams that had Syaoran in them. Sure her magic helped to heal her wounds faster, but with her draining her energy from training, she's using up what would be her usual healing energy. Her cuts and bruises from the first night are pretty much healed up except for a little bit of aching on her back and shoulder. Her black eye was almost gone, and the slashes on her limbs were practically healed. Her wounds from the third and last night were the worst. She had a bruise on her left cheekbone from the hilt across the face fading in a slow process, bruises on her stomach from a kick, bruises as well on her neck as souvenirs from being choked, and finally, the cut on her right cheek. The one that Syaoran said would last forever. A forever reminder of what had occurred those nights. A forever memory of the insufferable heartache she felt, and the pain that drove her to the saddened girl she is today. It was healing slower then the others. She could feel traces of magic on the wound. She knew, even if he didn't tell her, that the wound would become a memorable scar.

Her muscles had begun to ache as well from all the physical training her body wasn't used to. She had never wanted a bath so badly in her life. She dragged her tired body to the tub and turned the taps on. As soon as the water got to the level she wanted it she turned them off and stripped of her clothing, leaving it in a pile on the blue tiled floor. She slid her worn out body into the tub with a relieved sigh. She could feel all the joints relax and all the knots begin to un-knot themselves. As she relaxed she begun to think about the dream she had. Well actually, more like the nightmare she had. The misted plain surrounded by nothing but miles and miles of forest, empty forest. She couldn't remember one noise coming from the forest like birds and bugs like you would normally. The only noise was of the thunder in the sky, the wolf… and the other Sakura. The words that she spoke were confusing and unclear to Sakura. Then again, she just might have been too tired to contemplate the words. After a half an hour of relaxing, she pulled herself out of the tub and drained it. After she dressed in her pyjamas (while her clothes still lay in a pile in the bathroom), and lay on her bed. She was tired, but she couldn't get to sleep.

_Damn it! I'm so god damn tired, why can't I seem to get any rest. _She thought angrily to herself. Though she thought it, she already knew the answer. _I know why, no use trying to deny it. I'm- well- I'm afraid. That dream, the feeling of anxiety, the speeding beat of my heart pumping to no end. I'm just afraid of…of… of what, Death, No, not death, not really. In death maybe I can finally rest instead of doing what I'm doing-_

I live for nothing right now but for my duty and a burden that will benefit all but me, duty of being card mistress, keeper of the Sakura cards. Burden being the one chosen to save the world. Why do people try to take over or destroy the world? What could drive someone to do that? Just because you like the feeling of power, or just something to do cause you're bored. She pondered distastefully. I'm getting off topic. What am I afraid of, Syaoran? That I won't be strong enough? Well that's part of it, but not the real reason. What really terrifies me right down and through is the feeling of being alone, living life alone, then to die all alone. And that dream. I die. I'm dead. Dead on the cold dirt all by myself, except for that wolf that's already gone, so alone. In that dream, the loneliness was so overwhelming. I just can't go back to that, no more.-

She stayed awake for the rest of the night till it was the time to go and have breakfast. At breakfast she put on one of her best smiles so they wouldn't notice how tired she was. She didn't was to tell them she was having a premonition dream. They would worry about it too much and take it too seriously. 

* * * * *

"Sakura, what's with you today?" asked Naotoshi worriedly. He glanced at the fallen girl sitting on the ground panting, gasping for breath. She seemed out of it today and very tired. 

"I'm fine." She reassured him, while struggling up to her feet. 

It all started out in physical training earlier. In physical training they she was to do things such as running, lifting, push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, working on flexibility and a whole bunch of other things to keep the body in shape. Naotoshi knew she wasn't used to doing those types of things, but he didn't expect the struggling and her to tire out so fast. He saw her eat breakfast; he knew she ate enough to give her more then enough energy.

"You know you're a terrible lyre." He retorted tonelessly. He then crossed his arms watching her with a stern face, while on the inside he was really concerned about her. 

"Well that's something else I'm going to have to work on along with all this other training." She joked to try to lighten up the mood. "But, seriously, don't worry about me." She tried reassuring him again.

He might have accepted her reassurance if he wasn't so positive there was something wrong with her. Not only was she having trouble in physical training, she was having some problems with magic skills too. He thought it was somewhat understandable to be tired in the morning, she wasn't exactly the morning type, and she did sleep in all the time. Still, in the class she seemed drained and seemed to tire out easily using her magic. And the spells were all basic. He only got half way through the lesson plan. He managed to get her to learn some defence shields, a basic locating spell, how to use the planets and stars in a magic based spell and a simple truth spell. What he also wanted to teach her was mind control, mind-speaking, telepathy and the mind-fetch.

Right now he was teaching her how to use a sword. He could tell she knew how to do it, but she lacked focus and was moving slow being as fatigued as she was. 

He shook his head at the girl. "You are my concern Sakura. I don't expect you to be exactly hyper, but I didn't expect this. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" he spoke motioning to Sakura with his hand to take a seat on the bench.

Sakura accepted his offer gladly, and took a seat. He joined her soon after. "I got some" she began to say. "I woke up later on and I couldn't get back to sleep. So I didn't sleep as much as I should've." She admitted softly, biting her bottom lip. She struggled to keep her eyes open. 

"What time did you wake up?" he asked staring straight ahead. He pretended to look at the wall with a great interest, but he was really waiting for the dear cherry blossom to say something.

"Well… two-thirty." She also admitted just as softly as the first time. She stared down at her feet and begun to fidget with her training outfit.

"Sakura, you need more sleep then that. If you want to train, you _must _sleep more then that." He said turning his attention to her. "What on the parallel earth got you up that early?" 

"I had a nightmare. I couldn't fall back asleep after it, no matter how much I tried." She spoke still looking down.

"A nightmare?" he repeated, though it sounded like a question.

"Ya… just a nightmare." She said softer still. She wasn't exactly lying. It was a nightmare, it's not like he specifically asked if it was a premonition dream.

"If you want, I can make you a potion to take every night so you'll have a dreamless sleep until you learn how to make yourself have a dreamless sleep." He offered. 

Her eyes lit up and she stared at him. She didn't want to face the loneliness, not again. Her expression was of someone who was starved for weeks to suddenly see a grand feast before them. 

"You… you can?" She spoke feeling a crumb of hope slowly getting bigger within her, turning into a cookie. 

"Of course I can. I mean what good can you do if you're too tired to stand let alone train and face the enemy." He spoke. Her hope was now a nice, big tasty looking cookie, maybe a cake. "You're lucky that my sister believes in good taste. She used to have nightmares and she would have to drink the stuff I'm giving to you, and believe me, if I were to quote her 'That has to be the most god awful taste that my taste buds have had to touch in my entire life. Who ever invented this stuff obviously didn't believe in good taste'. You see, I never had to drink that stuff because I had already mastered dream magic, while she doesn't have that power. I remember she would spend days trying to get it to taste bearable, and so the potion would still work as well." He chuckled slightly at the memory. "And from her slavery over the potion, it now tastes like honey with a slight hint of mint." He then laughed as another memory came to him. It was a warm and rich sound. "It's a pity that as soon as she found a way to change the flavour did the nightmares stop. It wasn't a pleasant sight according to grandpa, but I found it rather funny to see her pacing back and forth muttering incoherent things." He laughed again.

The story earned a small chuckle from Sakura. "Well I'm sure no one would like that to happen to them." 

Naotoshi just stared at her with a smile lingering on his face.

"What?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised confused. 

"Oh- it's nothing. I was just noticing what a heavenly sound your laugh is. You would make the angels jealous with such a beautiful, melodic sound." He smiled widely at her.

"Thank you." She replied, while she was blushed a bright scarlet." You know though, I've had plenty of time to think last night. And I remember you said that- when we first met- that two weeks in my world equal a year here." She looked at him as her blush begun to fade. 

"Yes, that's correct." He responded.

"You also said that 27 years here equal a year in my world." She stated towards him.

"That is also correct." He responded once more. "Where are you going with all this?"

"Well first of all, it just doesn't make sense." She interrogated crossing her arms over her chest. "For those two statements to work, there would have to be 54 weeks in a year, but there are only 52."

"Well actually, it isn't exactly two weeks that equal a year. Two weeks and a little bit, but the little bit is not that much time. So we just round it down to two weeks." He answered thoughtfully. "Does that answer your question, or are you going to keep cross examining me?" 

She shook her head slightly. "No, I'm fine, thanks for answering me."

"No problem." He smiled. "Now, I think that this lesson is over. Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll come by in a bit with the potion." He casually spoke getting up and off of the bench.

"That sounds good. I'm sorry for not being good student today, and thank you again for your help." She got off the bench and started to head toward the door. Bed was sounding very tempting right now, she was never one to give into temptation, but in this case- she'll make an exception.

* * * * * * *

"Master Li, don't you think you should come inside." Spoke a voice from inside the dark apartment.

"I can't seem to sleep Wei." The young warrior replied without so much of a glance in the direction of the voice. 

He was out on the balcony on this warm, humid night. He rested his arms on the banister, staring up at the night sky. He was starring at nothing really. It was a cloudy night, so there wasn't so much as a single star shining in the sky. No star to guide him back to the hidden place in his heart; just lost in the darkness of the night. The only thing that lit up the night was the blazing, full moon glowing in all its glory, and then there were the shadowy, bare empty streets which were just slightly illuminated by the streetlights. No ones house- or apartment for that matter- had there light on.

"At least come back inside. You won't catch a cold in this weather, but you should at least lie down so you don't waste any energy. You have school tomorrow, well actually I should say today- its quarter after one." Pleaded the guardian to the young master, in hopes he would take his advice.- 

"It's okay Wei. If I lie down I'll become restless. Out here, well- I feel calmed. And besides, you know that in training I went without sleep for longer then what I'm doing right now." The handsome fifteen-year-old sighed as a warm breeze rustled his hair, blowing more of his soft, chestnut coloured hair over his warm amber eyes.-

"I remember what I was like before I came to Japan. How I detested coming here, but how I thought it would be worth it in the end- to get the Clow cards, and to get away from my sisters. It was quite a simple plan really, get the cards and go -get the elders complete confidence and trust." It wasn't quite a smile on his face, just a slight tug on the lips. "Little did I know she was going to be here. She came in and played editor, taking things out and putting knew things in, to spice things out a little."

He looked down at his callused hands, caused by the many years of training. "Now look at me." He spoke so quietly and softly his voice would be lost from the sound of the pin dropping. "I'm still here in this county –for no reason, the cards have a new owner, my cold barrier is down and now- I'm left confused."

"Master-" 

"Don't worry about me Wei. You know when I'm tired I get depressed easily, and I'm just too stressed out to sleep right now. I'll go in eventually, why don't you go get some sleep. No use in having two tired people around when there only has to be one." He spoke a little bit louder then before trying to sound casual, now looking at the streets.

Wei sighed sadly, and nodded to the future heir of the clan's back before sliding the door and going back inside. 

When Syaoran heard the door click of the door closing, he brushed some of the hair in his face back with his hand- and then looked at the starless sky. "When will the star return, the one which will guide me to the place in my heart where I will finally know the truth." He whispered gently into the night air, while the wind just blew the hair back over his eyes.

* * * * *

Time passed for both worlds. One of coarse just went by faster then the other on did. Sakura found that the potion worked. She had a dreamless sleep. She would rather have no dreams, then to risk getting another nightmare like that one. And if she remembered correctly, premonition dreams come off and on, she would never know when she was going to get another look into the future. A look into a future, that didn't look good for that matter. The difference between this premonition dream and the others was, that in this dream, someone was trying to guide her with words- it wasn't pure imagery this time. 

The day after she used the potion, she had enough strength to get through all of Yuko' classes without having to exert herself the way she did before. Survival Training was mostly learning things, such as what herbs to use and what type of things are edible in the wilderness. A logical mind game was basically solving problems. Yuko would tell her scenarios or mind-send them to her, and then she would have to figure it out. It was to teach her to think on her feet. Card magic was just working with the cards. Yuko wanted her to be able to use the cards without the staff, and later on when she masters that, she wants her to be able to call the cards with her mind. And as she gets stronger, and as her bond with the cards grow stronger, her cards with become more powerful. 

Weeks were passing for Sakura, while only hours passed for the rest of the card captures gang. Sakura was getting stronger with every given week. Her tests would always have to do with some of the things she learned that week. Slowly throughout her training, Yuko and Naotoshi were growing stricter and less kind through the training sessions. They didn't want to be so tough on her, but they had to. 

* * *

Naotoshi was overlooking some papers in his room. It has been a year now. He was just going over the test that they were going to give Sakura tomorrow. Because it's been a year, they were going to have the test a bit different then the others they have given her. 

Yuko and Naotoshi created their own little training area on a different plain. It took them a lot of effort and magic, but they pulled it off. While inside they don't have to worry about outside intruders. It was a combination of mind magic and dream magic. The only way to get into the test area was if you were asleep. And the only way to get to the actual area was if someone who's been there before hulled in. Only Naotoshi and Yuko have been there before, so it was logically safe. 

The setting in the plain was an old castle. Just outside of the castle there was a stunning structure made out of marble. From the six different corners of the hexagon shape there was a coil of marble no wider then a basketball. They grew out of the cold marble floor and made there way up. They all went up about three feet before it would turn inward, towards the centre. They would go seven eighth way to the middle before spiralling up again. They twisted in a right direction, and shrunk in circumference on the way up. It went elegantly up for seven more feet before they stopped spiralling. Each coil minimized to a point, while pointing in the direction it originated from. The marble was no ordinary marble. Normal marble would have the blackish-grey spots and crack like images in it. Each marble coil had it alright, but in the oddest assortment of colours. That cracked looked weren't a blackish-grey, each one had a different colour of the rainbow. And above the end of each coil had a little, tiny pillow hovering an inch above the coils tip, matching its colour. The pillows also hovered around a downward opening towards the five foot pillar that was there. Dead in the centre of the structure was a marble (but reversed with it black and white crack marks) five foot pillar. On top of the little pillar was a flat plaque. There was also a one foot step in front of the pillar.

This structure was surrounded by pillars holding up the roof that made the whole inside area shaded in the roofs shadow. Dead in the middle of the roof was a small, circular stain glass window. The stain glass was done completely in stark black. The darkness of the glass didn't help in any lighting. The marble structure was also propped up on a platform complemented by a staircase. All in all it looked majestic in a godly sort of way. It appeared to be something straight from Olympus. Yuko was quite proud of her architectural abilities. 

This was going to be a somewhat more difficult test then usual. Sakura was supposed to search the castle for the six rainbow coloured gems. The stones were the star ruby, the fire opal, the golden beryl, the amazonite, the blue star sapphire and the amethyst. Once she collects them all, she must place each one on its proper place in the structure, and then- finally from there, she must figure out how to activate each one to create the enchanted clear water diamond crystal. 

There would be obstacles in the castle, and once she got to the marble structure, she would have to figure out the riddle. The riddle on the plaque:

**__**

Stand on me you may, and place the rainbow you can do.

It's all of us, actually only three that together make it

The thing that frees our power, but blocked by masked sand, it is true

The sand will crumble and fall if you have enough strength and wit.

The riddle was created by none other then Naotoshi. He sighed as he looked over the papers. The papers were a map of the ground and castle. It marked where all the obstacles were, he was just trying to memorize where everything was. His focus and thoughts were then abruptly put on halt as thoughts of Sakura poured into his mind. 

Sakura hadn't changed as much as he thought she would. She was still pretty cheerful and smiled a lot, despite being worked so hard. It was just in her personality. She just tried to ignore any conversation topic that was about her old world. 

_I wonder if Sakura will be able to figure out this. Yuko is the one that teaches her logical mind games, I don't know exactly what type of things she learns. Well once she figures it out; it won't be hard to do it. All you have to do is brake the stain glass window. It's only light after that activates the gems.-_

_It shouldn't be overly hard. Light contains all the colours, and then there are certain colours made from other colours, leaving three colours to make all of the colours. And sand is made into glass. I'm pretty, - no wait; I'm positive Sakura will figure it out. She's a little dense, but not in this type of a situation; anyways, she's not as dense as she used to be._ He took a glance at the clock. _Guess I better call it a night._

And with that, the sort of young and handsome man went to bed without as much as a thought. Well, maybe the thought of a green-eyed girl crossed his mind once or twice. 

* * * * *

"… and that's about it. So you ready Sakura?" asked Yuko to Sakura. She was tying up her dark brown hair into a ponytail at the moment. 

Naotoshi was standing beside his sister. He had amusement lingering in his ice blue eyes. He knew Sakura wasn't paying attention as his sister was rambling on with the instructions for her test.

"Sakura…" She repeated again in slight annoyance that she was being ignored. She was tapping her shoe on the ground, as she then crossed her arms over her chest once finishing with her hair. 

Sakura's attention was else where, somewhere deep in her mind. She was thinking about last night.-

__

Last night… it was probably nothing, but yet... I know I felt something. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. I took the potion, got ready for bed and then slept. I did nothing unusual. I wonder if the potion did something?-

"Sakura"

_No, that can't be it. The potion didn't affect me before, it wouldn't start now. Besides, the potion did work. I didn't have any dreams as usual. There was just this consistent feeling that I was being watched. There was also the feeling I felt of something trying to brake into the emptiness of my not there dream. As if it wanted me to dream. But what-_

"Sakura!-" 

Yuko's voice brought Sakura out of her train of thoughts. Sakura blinked wide in surprise of her name being shouted that loudly. She refocused her eyes only to see a glaring Yuko. She felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment as she dropped her head down and looked at her feet. 

It was sort of a good thing for Naotoshi. Or she might have seen the playful smile he smiled at her when she flushed a deep red. He stared at her sweetly, just admiring how adorable she looked with her head down and her cheeks red like that.

"Sakura…" Yuko started to say as she was beginning to say a disciplining speech about paying attention. 

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh preparing herself; for the worst. Not that Yuko's speeches about proper behaviour were upsetting, it was just that she heard them often enough that she could quote some of her favourite disciplining lines. Luckily someone stepped in.

"…Sakura you know better, you-" 

"Yuko, why don't you just let me explain the test, or you can. It's just that I don't think we have enough time for this. We're wasting testing time." Naotoshi chimed in. "Besides, I'm sure Sakura is sorry and will try not to do it again." He gave his female trainee a slow wink when his sister wasn't paying attention.

"Well I guess your right brother." She sighed in defeat as she then looked at Sakura.

Sakura gave her a quick- but not overly quick nod. And when she wasn't paying attention, she gave Naotoshi a small smile in gratitude.

"Okay Sakura. Here's you test. I'm only going to say this once more. Your test is to retrieve the clear water diamond crystal. Don't worry, you're not going to have to wonder off our property like the last time you had to retrieve an object." She said the last sentence hastily in seeing the look on the girls face. "None of us expected that to happen." She spoke shaking her head distastefully at the memory.

_Sakura was almost at her goal. She could see the golden dagger in which she was to retrieve. A wave of relief washed over her as she neared her target. Her feet were killing her. She spent much of her energy and magic to get here. Then when she was almost in arms reach- a young man stepped out of the bush, and stopped right in front of her goal, blocking her._

"What do you want?" She snapped in a harsh tone. She wasn't one to be rude, but this man had a bad feeling about him.

He smirked at her rudeness. He pushed the sun kissed bleach blond hair from his face to reveal blue eyes outlined in a reddish brown. His eyes looked at her with a hunger in them that caused Sakura to swallow a nervous gulp in her throat.

"I'm looking at what I want." He replied casually. Though his voice sounded casual, his eyes flared up in excitement- but the kind of excitement of watching a bloody masquerade, and enjoying it. His eyes darted around, as if seeing something she wasn't. And that's exactly what it was. "Ain't that right boys."

And then, as if on queue, a somewhat of around seven men appeared from places that they were eloquently hiding in. She whipped her head around in confusion on why she didn't sense them. Her answer was explained a moment later when one more person emerged from the trees. It was a tall, tanned man with raven black hair in ringlets. Deceived by the blond, Sakura could tell that this was the ringleader. He carried himself tall, with power and confidence. He grinned as he eyed her from head to toe, and then back up again.

_"And what- I'm sorry, correction- and who do we have here." He spoke in a voice as smooth as silk, but was also just as unnerving._

"Sakura- my name is Sakura." She spoke showing him all the disgust she felt for him in her voice.

"Ummm... Sakura." He pondered the name to himself. "Well lovely cherry blossom, I'm quite happy that we bumped into you."

"I don't believe I could say the same. Especially to someone like you." She glared at him with all the hate one could muster. Her look was at a point that it could render a small animal unconscious. Unluckily enough for her, he wasn't a small animal. 

It wasn't his looks that repulsed her, also considering he wasn't at all bad looking. It was the vibe she got from him. It was twisted to a point where metal would snap, and dark enough to make the colour black itself jealous. 

He seemed completely unfazed by the look. He just continued on like they were having a nice polite conversation. "Well my lady, you can call me-"

Yuko cut the memory off abruptly. She could tell Sakura was thinking about it too. She decided this was not the time, nor the place to bring up unpleasant past memories. The only reason why she knew what was going on, and how Sakura felt was because she used her mind magic to see things from her eye, and feel what she was feeling. And what she saw and felt was not something to be remembered, best left forgotten. Yuko pitied the girl for the things that have happened to her, and the things that she's going to have to do. Sakura was getting stronger, increasing her magic- but still, there was locked within her, a potential to be broken free. Yuko wasn't sure if she was just being paranoid, but the potential everyone else noticed in her (meaning her, her brother and their grandfather), was just merely a wall for an even bigger, larger potential within her, which the obvious potential showing was just there to hide her true power.-

These were her thoughts, but she only felt it off and on, and the others haven't said anything about it, so she wasn't sure if it was real or not.-Best not to let these thoughts wonder, best to think about the task at hand.-

Yuko recomposed herself before beginning to speak again. "As I was saying Sakura, you are to retrieve the clear water diamond crystal. You'll use the powder you use to make yourself fall asleep in dream class. Once asleep I'll use my mind to guide your mind onto a different plain. My brother and I created it so it should be perfectly safe from unwanted intruders. It's impossible for someone to get there without guidance from someone who's been there before, which are only us." She spoke reassuring her. "The plain should have a big castle which you will appear in front of. In order to get the diamond you must fist find and collect the six gems, five of which are in the castle, while the last one can be seen only from the highest point of the castle. On the other side of the castle there is a structure, using that you must collect the diamond crystal." She finished nearly out of breath.

"Can you tell me at all what the gems look like? Knowing you guys, you but up a shield on most of them so I can't use a location spell. And at the most, I can only use a basic location spell which will only let me know if I'm within twenty feet of the object." She mused.

"I can tell you the types of stones." She replied. "They are the star ruby, the fire opal, the golden beryl, the amazonite, the blue star sapphire and the amethyst."

"Okay then. Now I'm ready to go off and look for the different parts of the rainbow. Who knows, maybe if I'm lucky I'll find a put of gold." She teased. Yuko told her that when she was younger she would always try to find the end of a rainbow.

"Ha, ha, ha _very_ cute." She replied acidly. "And one more thing." Yuko spoke. "There are no crystals in the basement of the castle, which is also the dungeon. Don't by any chance go down there. I put a spell on the dungeon door, so you won't be able to get in. It shouldn't be a problem, but just encase my spell went a rye; there's a picture of a black dragon on the door. You're not trained enough to go down there. The basement is for a future mental training class, a very distant future class, as in the last two year you're here. And for the future, depending on what room you're in changes the different levels." She added on.

"Yuko, but couldn't you just pull my mind out of the dungeon, you are spying on my quest."

"I could, but it would take me at least five minutes. I don't think you would want to even step one foot in that dungeon. Like I told you it's very advanced. But then again you're not really going to have to worry about it."

"Well I'm ready to begin my test." Sakura spoke. 

Naotoshi handed her the bag of the sleeping powder. "Good luck Sakura. I'm sure you'll do fine and be back in no time"

Sakura smiled when she received the bag. "Thank you Naotoshi. At least one of us has confidence in me." She sighed heavily. "Well time for me to start this test. Bye Yuko, bye Nao. I'm off to sleep." With that, she lay down on the mattress in the middle of the room, sprinkled on the sleeping power, and was out. And as for the nickname, if Sakura needed help in a training session, it would be quicker to say a shortened version of his name. 

* * *

Sakura felt her mind being pulled my Yuko. She didn't put up any resistance, she just let Yuko guide her way. It felt like floating on a smooth drifting cloud.- 

She could see her destination up ahead. It was a round door way, it rippled once in a while like a drop of water impacting on stilled water. Sakura could see it coming closer, it was as if it was moving towards her, but in reality, she was drifting towards it. 

She placed her clenched fist where her key necklace used to be. She still felt insecure without it. She wasn't allowed to use the Sakura cards for tests unless she was told otherwise. It was to see if she can solve her problems without the cards, and use her own skills. And when she could use the cards, she was encouraged not to, and if she had to- she tried calling the cards without the staff. 

She could call the cards without the staff now; it wasn't quite as powerful though. The staff contains, and helps control the magic. Without it, she has to use her will to keep it intact. It's not as powerful as with the staff because she can't completely make a solid enough tunnel-like-thing to feed into the card. So some of the magic she sends to power up the card leaks from her mental tube. It will be even more difficult in the future when she has to call the card with her mind, so it will come to her aid with a single thought. Right now without the staff, she has to call out its name and pick it from the deck. 

She then suddenly felt her body pierce through the liquefied barrier separating the different plains of existence. It rippled wildly as her body passed through the doorway, falling onto soft lush grass. 

She stood up abruptly onto her feet, and eyes widened. She didn't expect to see what she just saw. The world they created was large and very beautiful. It was quite evident they spent much of there time on the place. There were fields of grass- that kept on going till you saw nothing but the blue sky. Flowers flourished all around; there were trees of all kinds flooding the place with life. Even though you could make a setting change in your dream, and she was dreaming in some sort of way, her mind had moved, so this plain really existed and not just in her mind. They placed her right in front of the castle, a castle that came straight from a faerie tale. The only thing missing was water where the moat was. It was a waterless moat. It looked like a ditch all going around the castle.

_-I guess Yuko wouldn't be fond of the idea of bringing back a soggy mind.-_

There was a forest on one side of the castle, and a lake on the other side. She grinned as she saw that there was a no swimming sign right in front of it.

-_correction, she would detest that idea.-_

She knew she could start the test as she felt Yuko's mind settling in the back of her own. 'To make sure you don't get into any trouble' quoted the age deceiving girl. Sakura shook her head in disbelief and chuckled at the thought. She stepped towards the golden castle doors when she felt Yuko's mind completely settle at the back of her own. 

She reached the finely crafted doors and paused for a moment, preparing herself completely. "Well," she sighed "let's get this over with." And with that she stepped into the castle shutting the door behind her.

Watchful eyes watched as she entered the castle. The eyes watched from a branch on a tree, a tree with many leaves; so many flourished that made it more then easy not to be seen. Eyes narrowed, mouth tightened into a half-sided grin. Leaping from the tree to the ground, standing in the trees shade; their features were hidden from the lack of light. Still, holding the most peculiar grin, they spoke "You're right Sakura, this shall end." 

Stepping from the trees shadow and into the light, you could see pleasure and excitement sparkle in their eye. Their grin turned into an all out smile, but not a warm smile, one of a starved hunter backing it's pray in an inescapable corner, holding a nicely polished rifle "Just not the way you planned."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Blossom: I'm done, finally done. Well this chapter anyway. This has to be the longest chapter that I've typed so far. It's got to be over 8000 words. And my fingers are dead, dead I tell you. Because I took so long and because it made a hundred reviews, I made it twice as long as usual. So ~LB~, where' Syaoran?

~LB~: Uh Oh!

Little Blossom: What exactly does uh oh mean?

~LB~: well, I remember caring him off in a bag some place, but then stuff happened… Oh you know I get distracted easily. I saw some really cute anime guys, and Syaoran in a bag hiding his cuteness, well I sort of dropped him to catch up with the guys.

Little Blossom: *rubs temples* Now what?

~LB~: If you want I can take you to the party they invited me to. I'm sure it will be lots of fun.

Little Blossom: I meant about Syaoran. And as much fun as that sounds, I need sleep. This chapter took way to long. And I need me rest cause I'm going to B.C. this Friday. And I also get to go to Edmonton, and the Edmonton mall. It's supposed to be one huge mall. I mean huge. I've wanted to go there since I read the book code red at the supermall authorized by Eric Wilson. As the back says, quote unquote- 'have you ever visited a mall that has sharks and piranhas, a triple-loop rollarcoaster, 22 waterslides, an ice palace, submarines, 828 stores...' and so on. It'd be fun to go to even if you didn't like shopping. 

~LB~: Aren't you getting a little off topic.

Little Blossom: Oh Ya! So what are we going to do about Syaoran?"

Eriol: Don't fear Little Blossom. Some ones curiosity will get the better of them and they'll open the magic proof bag I made. Luckily it won't be one of us, and we won't see Syaoran when he's at the peak of his temper. And he always seems to be here before the beginning of each chapter, no matter how much he hates being here. ***eyes Little Blossom suspiciously***

Little Blossom: I love being me.

~LB~: *watch begins to beep* Oh well I got to go, cause it's time to party. I'll meet a bunch of friends.

Little Blossom: Don't you mean a bunch of cute anime guys.

~LB~: *puts on a surprised innocent look* Why, I'm hurt you could think such a thing.

Little Blossom: I wonder. Well you best be gone little hellion before I end up temping myself to go to that party. I prefer to be a sweet little angel. 

Eriol: *scoffs* Stop trying to seem virtuous, I know deep down you could cause more mischief then me if you had magic. But fortunately you don't, leaving me the king.

Little Blossom: I think you need to buy a bigger hat to go with your outfit Eriol. I could've sworn I just saw your head swell up a moment ago.

~LB~: Well I'm going I wouldn't want to temp you. *leaves*

Eriol: Ha, ha, ha. (Said very sarcastically)

Little Blossom: I finally did it.

Eriol: What?

Little Blossom: I got on your nerves. I wiped that smirk off your face. Now all I have to do is get Yue to smile.

Eriol: You what? Dammit! Well you mat have gotten me, but my past self created Yue, and I know you will not get him to smile. He's strong willed because I created him.

Little Blossom: Geez, soon you'll need a kiddie pool for a hat. 

Eriol: My hats a fit all type.

Okay… anyways thank you person out there for reading my story. Now can you please review so I know someone is reading this and I'm not writing this only for it to collect cobwebs and dust. Leave your email if you want me to email you when I up-date. And if you actually care and want to, you can check out some other stories of mine. I attempted a one-shot last time up-loaded something onto the sight. And because it's a one-shot, you don't have to wait forever for me to update because it's already done. Well now I'm off to sleep. And I ask for no flames, I accept constructive reviews telling me how to improve, but I don't improve at all getting something saying 'it sucks, you suck, you couldn't write if your crummy life depended on it'. I figure you don't like it, but I don't know why you don't like it, or how to do better. I haven't gotten any reviews like that so far, but still. Well thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy my story so far, even though it's probably not worth your time. I'll try to up-date sooner too, I promise.


End file.
